Their Past, Our Present
by No9
Summary: James and Lily had a girl named Jamie. Now she's in school with the sons of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and Pettigrew is the one in Azkaban. But all is not well between the Blacks and Lupins, and the next generation finds out why.
1. Christmas and Snowballs

Hi! Just so you know what's going on… Consider this the same story line of the regular Harry Potter series with some slight changes… Instead of Lily and James having a boy named Harry that defeated the Dark Lord at the tender age of one, they had a girl named Jamie that defeated the Dark Lord at the tender age of one. Sirius Black was never convicted for the crime that Peter Pettigrew had committed, and instead, Pettigrew was the one that ended up in Azkaban (and escaped in the third year). Both Remus Lupin and Sirius Black went on to get married and have children around the same time Lily and James did.

Yet, something happened in the past that broke the remaining two Marauder's friendship around the time of James' death. What was it? Nobody seems to know except Moony and Padfoot.

Little do Sirius and Remus know that both their children have befriended James' and Lily's famous daughter, Jamie Potter while at school at Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus both gave their sons their own names. Sirius because he's full of himself enough to name his son after himself, and Remus because…well, Remus is a perfect name for a little werewolf, isn't it?

From their first year at Hogwarts together, Sirius, Remus, and Jamie have pieced together their parents' past through the photo album given to Jamie in her first year by Hagrid, the Marauder's Map, the fact that Remus and Mr. Lupin are werewolves, and that Sirius' father is an unregistered animagus of a black dog. Sirius and Remus know better than to tell their fathers that their closest friends are their worst enemy's son, and their dead friend's daughter.

But eventually their secret will have to come out, and Lupin and Black would have to reconcile, right?

And thus, I present to you the fifth year of the adventures of Sirius Black II, Remus Lupin II, and Jamie Potter.

I don't own anything, JKR does of course. )

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Boo!"

The girl jumped a foot in the air.

"God dammit Sirius!" she whispered harshly.

"Shhh! Will you both please shut up!" Remus said. His face was half hidden in the darkness, his cool hazel eyes flickering dangerously.

Sirius and Jamie glared at each other, but returned to the piece of parchment Jamie currently held in her hand.

"How did you not notice us coming?" Sirius whispered.

"I was concentrating on Snape over there!" she pointed to the tiny black dot labeled _Severus Snape _as he entered a nearby corridor, moving further away from the trio.

Jamie pursed her lips.

"That was too close."

"But it was worth it!" Sirius said, holding up a make-shift bag made of a bed sheet, "Enough to last us for the next couple of days."

Jamie and Remus snickered. The bag was bulging with sweets knicked from the kitchens.

"Come on, let's get back before any other teachers decide to randomly roam the corridors at night."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHP

"You know, you guys didn't really have to stay…"

"Are you kidding me?! We've left you here the past four years over break! We can skip one break without our families," Sirius said to Jamie. He leaped onto Remus' bed and began jumping up and down on it.

Remus looked disapprovingly at Sirius as his neatly stacked books and papers flew everywhere.

"Yeah. It's not like we get to see you over the summer either, so this is only fair," Remus added with a warm smile.

Jamie sniffed a little. "I'm so touched boys."

Sirius let out a huge fake sob and jumped onto his two best friends and began howling.

"I love you guys!"

Jamie laughed as she was crushed by the boys' combined weight. Remus growled at the black haired boy and threatened to bite him. Sirius quickly got up.

"Now now Remus, you know what would happen if you bit me, full moon or not," Sirius said, in the mocking tone of their Head of House, Professor McGonnagol.

The three laughed and began throwing pillows at each other, which evolved into a full scale war.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had both given up their Christmas Break in order to spend it with their best friend, Jamie Potter. Jamie of course had no parents to return home to during the break, unless you considered her muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin Dudley a family.

As the first pillow ripped, and feathers flew about, Jamie sat down defeated onto Sirius' bed and let out a sigh. She threw herself back onto the unmade bed and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling, as Remus mended the pillow and made all the feathers disappear from the room with one swish of his wand.

"What do you think would happen if your parents ever found out about us?" Jamie asked, staring at one last feather as it drifted downward to land on her nose.

Sirius scrunched up his face. This wasn't an uncommon topic of conversation.

"I don't know. And I would actually prefer not to find out." He laid down next to Jamie, also consumed in thought.

"I would like to know. They can't do anything to stop us from being friends, no matter what may have happened in the past. _Their _past isn't _our _past," Remus said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, well, it certainly hasn't stopped them from keeping us away from each other. They have made their past our present," Sirius said.

"I don't see my father ever breaking a friendship with someone who knew he was a werewolf and still stuck by him. It's completely unreasonable. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have the two of you." Remus shook his head grimly.

Jamie sat up. Her green eyes looked forlornly out from behind her mass of short black hair.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. The fact is that we've been through everything together, and have stuck together through thick and thin. And that's the way it's going to stay."

"Haha, yeah, I wouldn't quite call it 'through thick and thin'," Sirius snickered.

"Yeah, fighting giant chess boards, Voldemort, Basilisks, dragons, and killer mazes constitutes for a bit more than that, I'm afraid," Remus smiled despite himself.

Jamie looked guilty. "It's my fault."

Sirius sat up angrily and smacked her on the back of her head.

"Ouch. What the hell!" Jamie muttered.

"Say anything like that again and I'll take your head _off_. You know we wouldn't have stuck by you if you didn't mean something to us," Sirius' blue eyes pierced her angrily.

Remus nodded in agreement. "Plus, if any of you two became werewolves, whose fault do you think _that _would be?"

"Well, we love you enough to go out every full moon, risking that you could bite us, yes, but we know you wouldn't. Especially not with the Wolfsbane. And getting caught at night….well, whatever," Jamie shrugged.

"Exactly, and the same theory applies to _you_, Potter," Remus said.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, fine. I get it."

"Good. So…who's up to sneaking some more food from the kitchens?" Sirius grinned devilishly.

"We just got stuff last night!" Jamie said incredulously.

"Yeah, well, Moony and I got hungry!" Sirius showed the empty bed sheet that he had tied together to make a bag.

Remus and Sirius cracked up laughing as Jamie muttered something about boys and their stomachs.

"Holy shit, it's snowing!" Jamie screeched suddenly.

"Ow, my ears…," Remus said, wincing.

"Well damn your wolf ears!" Jamie ignored Remus and scrambled to the window. "Oooh, let's take a walk down to Hogsmeade! It'll look so nice with the falling snow…," she said dreamily.

Sirius and Remus took a second to glance at each other.

"Cough…GIRL!…cough!" he hacked into the nearest pillow. Remus laughed.

"Fuck you Padfoot."

Sirius waved his hand towards his bed obligingly.

"Anytime. I just don't quite know how that would affect our friendship…"

Jamie made a face at Sirius as Remus continued to laugh.

"Come on guys, please? We can go get a Butterbeer, too," she made a face at the two that she knew they wouldn't be able to resist.

"Aaah! Those eyes! Make them go away!" Sirius hid his face in his hands.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a Butterbeer in this weather," Remus said.

Sirius gasped. "Fine! Side with the _girl_." He turned away from the other two childishly and crossed his arms.

Jamie was already pulling on a hoodie over her t-shirt and jeans and was looking for her cloak. By the time Remus had put his cloak on, Sirius had found his as well and the trio made their way down the boys' dormitory stairs.

There were very few children that stayed at Hogwarts this year during break with the rumors of Voldemort's return the previous summer. Parents wanted to see their children home as often as possible.

The corridors were eerily quiet, and as they passed the Great Hall, they saw only one table set up in the center of the vast marble room.

"I s'pose we should let one of the teachers know where we're going," Remus said.

"Of course, Moony is the one to tell the teachers _exactly _what we're up to. Jeez Moony, haven't you learned anything over the past four years?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"Shut up Padfoot," Jamie said and the three headed towards the small group of teachers seated at the table.

"Good morning professors," she greeted the congregation with a small smile.

"Good morning Potter, Black, Lupin. Up to no good, I see." Professor McGonnagol peered at them over her spectacles.

"Why professor, what_ever _would make you feel as if _we _would do _any_thing to break rules?" Sirius said in return, his voice sickly sweet. Remus and Jamie smiled at each other.

Professor McGonnagol gave them a withered look.

"We only wanted to ask if it was all right if we went down to Hogsmeade for a little while," Jamie asked politely.

"Of course. Don't do anything stupid."

"Of course not Professor," Remus said. Remus, as Head Boy and an excellent student, gave the three some sort of credit. Not that Sirius and Jamie weren't good students as well, they had earned the same grades as Remus, but hid their trouble making sides a bit more. Plus, Remus' 'condition' made him seem a bit more trustworthy to the teachers. Poor, sickly Moony. Right.

"Interesting how neither of you returned home for the holidays this year," Professor Dumbledore commented quietly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes well, we couldn't leave the poor orphan here again for another year." Sirius slung an arm around Jamie's shoulders.

"Thanks Sirius." Jamie rolled her eyes. She noticed Professor Snape watching them closely, and her scar began to tingle.

"Yes, well, I'm sure your parents will approve of you enjoying the holidays with your friends," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Jamie knew that Dumbledore must know what happened all those years ago between their parents.

"I'm sure they would," Jamie returned the smile and the three waved good bye.

"He knows. He has to," Padfoot said immediately as they left through the great oak doors.

Remus nodded.

"What does Dumbledore _not _know?" Jamie's muffled words came out through her scarf as she rubbed her forehead.

Remus noticed.

"Very true. But can't we just go enjoy ourselves without having to worry about our idiotic parents, Voldemort, Death Eaters, or anything else for once?" Remus kicked a pile of snow angrily.

"Of course. Instead we should be worrying about snow down our backs," Sirius said.

"What?" Remus only had time to turn and face Sirius before he had thrown a snowball in his face.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Remus took off down the path after Sirius as Jamie watched them go.

'_Yeah. Eventually they would have to find out,' _she thought to herself as snow continued to drift gently down to the ground and blanket the Hogwarts grounds in white.

As far as she was concerned, this is the happiest she ever cared to be.

Comments/Reviews greatly appreciated.


	2. Letters and Photographs

"Look at this."

Remus handed Jamie the _Daily Prophet_, and Sirius leaned over her shoulder to read it.

'Ministry Blames Recent Muggle Attacks on Peter Pettigrew' 

Below the headline, a moving photograph of Fudge smiled reassuringly and spoke with reporters.

"Bullshit," Sirius muttered. He continued to smear large amounts of jam onto his toast.

Jamie's eyes narrowed and her mind wandered back to last year's Triwizard challenge. Curses and jinxes that had illuminated gravestones and Cedric's cold, empty stare flashed across her mind. Then, the grotesque form of Voldemorts reborn body rising out of the cauldron. Peter Pettigrew's nervous laughter. Those searing scarlet eyes.

Her scar suddenly burned and she clasped a hand to her forehead.

Remus pursed his lips and poured her a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks Rem," she said distractedly.

"This is ridiculous. The ministry can't deny that he has returned!" Sirius angrily stuffed toast into his mouth.

"I don't know…Fudge just wants to believe he hasn't returned….and as long as he can still hold onto the lie, he can make everyone else think the same thing."

"But _why?_ Doesn't it make much more sense to prepare while his forces haven't completely assimilated and gained more strength?"

"Don't you see Sirius? He is so afraid – many people are – that if Voldemort is back, what that would mean. It means that things will return to what they were like 15 years ago. Always having to look over your shoulder, wondering if your family and friends will be alive next week…," Jamie trailed off, leaving each to their own thoughts.

They continued to eat breakfast in silence, as they were the only ones at the single table set up in the Great Hall. Students would be returning tomorrow from their holiday, laughing and carefree, unaware of the forces gathering outside the castle walls.

The grim silence was broken by the flapping of wings as Sirius' owl landed with a 'thud' on the wooden table. He unceremoniously held out his leg and presented Sirius with a letter.

Sirius untied the letter and began to read to himself, "It's from home…from my mum…"

"Jay, did you finish your essay for Potions?" Remus turned to Jamie.

"Yeah."

"Could I take a look at it?" Remus asked timidly from behind the curtain of his ashy brown hair.

Jamie raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Is Remus Lupin the Second asking to copy homework?"

"No, of course not, I just want an outline to work off of. I'm too tired, and my focus is leaving me already," Remus said quickly in his defense.

"Calm down Moony. Of course you can," Jamie said. Remus gave a small smile as thanks.

"You're not feeling too bad, are you? Full moon tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah. And I'm fine, just tired," Remus winced at the mention of the full moon.

"Guys, get a load of this. Read." Sirius slapped down the letter from his mother onto the table for the two to read.

_Dear Sirius,_

_How are you feeling? I hope everything is all right. Your father and I were worried when we received your owl that you didn't want to come home for the holidays. Are you okay? _

_Father isn't enjoying work much. The Aurors are having a difficult time of tracking anyone that is a known Death Eater or anyone that may be associated with Voldemort. They've set up more protective spells on Muggle towns last week than they have in the past month. Voldemort is gathering forces. I can feel it._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed your Christmas. Did some of your friends stay with you? I can't tell you how important friends are right now, and how difficult it is to find people to trust. How is the Potter girl? She must not be feeling too well right now with what's being reported in the Prophet. Make sure to be nice to her, that poor dear. Did you know that your father and hers used to be friends? That was a long time ago. They also had another friend named Lupin. I believe he has a son at Hogwarts, too. He might be a bit of a loner, keeps to himself? Remember not to judge people based on anything you __**think **__you may know about them. I know your father has spoken poorly about the Lupins in the past, but please, remember to keep an open mind. It brings back memories of when your father and I were at Hogwarts. _

_Hoping you are well and keeping up your grades._

_Love, _

_Mom_

_PS: I found this while cleaning that mess you call your room. Thought you might like to have it for safe keeping and away from any prying eyes here at home. _

"What in the – ?" That was all Remus had time to say before Sirius shoved the photograph that his mother had included in the letter into his face.

It was a picture of Remus, Jamie, and Sirius in their fourth year, arms slung around each other, laughing and waving frantically.

"Nice job, doofus! Leaving that laying around your room!" Jamie smacked Sirius' arm.

"How was I supposed to know she would find it in that mess!" Sirius said defensively.

"Don't you guys see what this means? Your mother admits that our parents actually knew each other, that they were friends even! Look at the way she refers to how important friends are. She knows, not only from Sirius' stupidity of leaving the photograph lying around, but somehow she knows that we know something happened in the past." Remus reread the letter a third time.

"Hmm. Sounds like she doesn't mind that we know each other," Jamie mused.

"Yeah. She never said anything against Lupin. Then again, dad never said anything about Remus' dad in front of me either. I used to overhear them arguing. Always sounded like my mom would defend Lupin and get angry at my dad. I never said anything. Whatever it was, it really pissed him off."

"Yeah, my mom always seemed to get more angry with my dad than anything else. Said he was acting childishly, especially at a 'time like this' or whatever," Remus added.

"Hmm…I wonder then…it sounds like your mothers would have known each other since they both went to Hogwarts as well…you think they might have kept in contact? Secretly, that is?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"Dude. What if they had?" Sirius asked, slightly amazed.

"You have to write your mother back. Right now. But you have to be subtle. As subtle as she was. Damn, your mother's smart." Remus smiled at Sirius.

"Well, she was a Ravenclaw after all," Sirius said smugly.

"Whatever! Come on! Write!" Jamie looked excited.

For the next half an hour, the three poured over several pieces of parchment, crossing things out and rewriting letter after letter, paying close attention to how things were worded.

"There. I think we've finally got it."

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm doing fine, jeez, stop worrying about me. Yeah, I just took some time to hang out with my friends over break, especially since one of them can't go home during break, and the other I can not see during the summer holidays._

_Sucks about the Ministry. They're all idiots there. It's been especially hard for Potter (her name is Jamie, by the way) because she knows first hand that Voldemort is back. Can't believe that the country is eating up the crap Fudge is feeding them._

_Friends with Potter you said? I've asked her, but obviously she doesn't know much about her parents' past. Anyway, she is a really nice person and has taught me a few tricks when it comes to dueling. There is a boy by the name of Lupin, his name is Remus. He's been a real help with homework, he's one of our year's top students. He tends to get sick often, but he's a really cool guy to have around. _

_Did you ever stay in touch with Lupin? Just a random thought, it seems like dad and he must have been pretty close then at one point. _

_I __**am **__keeping up with my grades, by the way._

_Your loving son,_

_Sirius_

_PS: Hope dad doesn't see half the things in my room, especially the stuff under my bed._

"Can't believe you actually keep all of those photos under your bed," Jamie commented.

"Right next to my porn, but our memories are of course more important to me. But only by a little," Sirius said reassuringly.

"Why do I get the feeling that he's not joking?" Remus asked, as they watched Sirius' owl fly off through the window again.

"Ew."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Expecto Patronum!" Remus shouted the words as a silver wolf burst from the end of his wand and silently ran around the classroom.

"Well done Mr. Lupin!" Professor Todd shouted. "Black, your turn!"

"Expecto Patronum!" Sirius said casually, with his usual swagger. A giant dog erupted from his wand and charged Remus' patronus, and the two playfully pounced on each other.

"Oooh, it's so pretty Sirius!" one of the Ravenclaw girls swooned as Sirius threw her a small smirk. She blushed bright pink and the other girls gathered around her and giggled.

"Oh _god_…," Jamie moaned and rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Potter, you'll be the last one for the day."

Jamie turned away from the group of chattering girls, raising her wand, determined.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silver lioness charged from her wand, sprinted to the end of the room, separating Sirius' and Remus' patronii and caused them to disappear, turned, and charged the group of girls.

Shrieks erupted as the lioness playfully growled and bantered the congregation of teenage girls, pushing and shoving to get away from the patronus.

"That is quite enough." Professor Todd made Jamie's silver lioness disappear as it gave one last growl.

Sirius and Remus and half of the boys from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were caught in a fit of laughter. Jamie smiled satisfactorily.

"Never again, Ms. Potter," Mrs. Todd said harshly.

"Of course not professor, I have no idea what came over it," she said innocently. Profesoor Todd pursed her lips.

"Homework is to summarize the different ways in which to defend oneself against a dementor attack. To be on my desk by Monday. That will be all, class dismissed."

Sirius, Jamie, and Remus left the class together, still snickering.

"That was nice Jamie," Remus laughed.

"I can't stand girls like that. Sirius, you only encourage them!" Jamie said.

"I can't help it! With looks like these?" Sirius said smugly.

"Oh, I'm sure you think that's just hilarious _Ms._ Potter." A voice greeted them coldly from behind. The trio turned around to face the attacker.

It was the Ravenclaw girl, Jenny, that had given Sirius the compliment during class.

"You think you're so great, being able to conjure up a patronus and hanging around Sirius all the time. He doesn't even like you, you know, he probably only uses you for one thing, you little slut!"

Jamie's mouth actually dropped open and she nearly lost grip of her bag. Remus was stunned into silence. Sirius seemed to be the only one that could find words.

"Well, let me tell _you_ something, Jennifer," he began. The rest of the class had gathered behind Jennifer and looked interestedly at where this conversation was going. "Jamie Lily Potter is one of my _best _friends. And just because you're jealous of her talent and the fact that she can hang around guys without giggling half the time and playing with her hair and fixing her make up _doesn't _give you the right to call her out. She is one of the bravest, caring, and most loyal friend anyone could ever ask for."

It was Jamie's turn to blush.

"And if you're really that curious, I've never slept with Jamie. But I'm sure she would definitely prove worthwhile in bed."

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor boys began laughing again.

"But-but…why do you hang around such a filthy little liar? She's the one that started the rumor that You-Know-Who is back! You don't actually believe that, do you?" she whined pathetically.

"Jamie saw him return. Yes. I believe her. And anyone who continues to deny that _Voldemort_ is back, needs to open their damn eyes and realize what's going on out there!"

This comment quickly sobered Sirius' audience.

"I believe he's back. So does my father," a dreamy voice drifted from the crowd.

"Thanks Luna," Jamie smiled weakly at her. Luna's huge blue-gray eyes smiled reassuringly.

"Let's go," Remus nudged the enraged Sirius in the back, and the three turned and walked down the corridor. They seemed to move as one.

Not a word was passed between them, but none was necessary.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The end of January was nearing, yet there was still no reply from Sirius' mother.

"Maybe we pushed her too far," Jamie said and scooted closer to the dying fire in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah, maybe…"

Remus sighed and shifted uncomfortably. There was silence in the room for several minutes save the scratching of Sirius' quill on parchment.

"Oh crap. I gotta go see Snape," Remus said suddenly.

"You're right," Jamie looked down at her astronomy chart spread on the floor and noted that the full moon would be the night after next.

"I'll go with you, c'mon." Jamie and Remus got up as Sirius grumbled something about finishing his essay.

Remus and Jamie made their way through the almost empty corridors, meeting only one or two people and the occasional ghost. Jamie shivered.

"Cold?"

"No. Just thinking. Our parent's walked these halls. Caused their fair share of mischief in their day. Our teacher's probably walked these halls. Death Eaters. Voldemort himself. Think about all the secrets this castle has hidden for centuries."

The torches along the walls flickered to life. Occupants of several portraits began to shift around in their frames, attempting to find more comfortable positions for the night. Only their eerily echoing footsteps could be heard.

"What do you figure Voldemort is up to now?"

"I dunno. Probably recruiting werewolves and stationing them around the Hogwarts entrance."

They both laughed a little and before they knew it, they arrived outside of the dungeon and Professor Snape's office. Remus raised a hand to knock tentatively on the door.

There was a pause, then a cold voice drawled from inside.

"Enter."

"Good evening Professor," Remus said politely as they entered the tiny office. Jamie gave Snape a curt nod.

Snape only glanced at them and put down the black leather bound book he had been flipping through before he turned away and proceeded to fill a flask from the steaming cauldron of Wolfsbane potion. Jamie glanced down at Snape's desk and saw the Hogwarts crest engraved on the cover with the year 1978 in gold lettering below it. Jamie quickly looked away as Snape returned his attention to them, his black cloak billowing about him. He looked down his hooked nose at Jamie and Remus with particular dislike.

"Finish this by midnight, and return tomorrow for another dose," he said coldly.

"Yes professor, thank you," Remus took the potion from Snape. Jamie gave the old book one last glance before they quickly left the room.

"Did you notice the book on his desk?" Jamie asked immediately.

"No? Why?" Remus swirled the potion around the flask distractedly.

"It had the Hogwarts crest on it, and the year 1978 printed below it."

"So?"

"So…I don't know. It reminds me of those muggle books that students can order at the end of a school year. They call them yearbooks."

"Yeah, thanks, I took Muggle Studies too, y'know. So what?"

They climbed another staircase and out of the bowels of the castle.

"I dunno. It's just strange. Does Hogwarts keep records like that? I mean, I'm sure they must, in some form or another. What do you think Snape was doing with it?"

"Who knows. Probably not reminiscing all of the great Death Eater friends he had that are now in Azkaban," Remus said.

Jamie stopped.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"If Hogwarts does keep records…what do you think we'll find under James Potter? Or Remus Lupin? Or Sirius Black?" she asked, an idea forming in her head.

Remus stopped as well and turned around to face his friend, reading her mind.

"If they do keep records like that…they'll be in the Restricted Section of the library…," Remus mused.

"I think it might be time to pull out my dad's cloak again…" Jamie grinned.

"All right. But it will have to wait. Right now, I don't feel up to any midnight escapades."

Remus eyed his potion grimly, uncorked the flask, and downed half the bottle. He screwed up his face.

"Disgusting."

Jamie barely noticed, wondering what they could find with a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A review or comment would reeeeally make my weekend.


	3. The Library and Wormtail

'_What's wrong little girl? Miss your mommy and daddy?'_

_Cruel laughter erupted from the circle of Death Eaters._

'_Let me tell you a story. There once was once a Mudblood witch and a Mudblood loving wizard, they got married, had a child, and lived happily until I killed them. The End.' _

_The malicious laughter grew louder and louder, roaring in her ears. The scarlet eyes seemed to burn into her head, until finally it felt as if it would split open._

"NOO!"

Jamie sat up in her bed, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. She was breathing heavily.

Jamie looked around her dormitory, shivering. Each bed was empty, and it took her a second to remember why.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and every student was sure to be down in the wizarding village for Valentine's Day weekend.

She shakily got out of bed and rubbed her scar, pulling on a pair of jeans and her quidditch hoodie. She now had the number 7 written on her back and the name 'Potter' printed above it. After splashing cold water on her face and applying just a little bit of make up, she looked herself over in the mirror. She looked pale and sickly, but tried to pinch her cheeks in order to get some color in them.

She frowned and left the dormitory, leaping down the stairs two at a time. Jamie ran across the deserted common room to the boys' dormitory, and burst into the fifth year's dorm. Also empty.

Her eyebrows furrowed. _'Where's Sirius?'_

And then she realized that Sirius must have left to go visit Moony without her. He must already be down in the hospital wing.

Not wasting another minute, she left the common room and took off down the corridor. By the time she arrived in front of the hospital wing door, she was gasping for air and clutched a stitch in her side. She took a moment to compose herself, then quietly pushed open the door and made her way to the last bed on the left, where she found Remus laying in bed and Sirius sitting on the edge of it.

They were both laughing when they saw Jamie approach.

"What's up? I was gonna wake you, but you still looked so tired," was Sirius' greeting.

"Yeah, it's fine. How are you feeling Rem?" She crossed her arms and sat down next to Sirius.

"Eh. Fine, better than usual. Just tired. How far did we go last night?" Remus sat up further, wincing slightly at his sore muscles.

"Dunno…pretty far though. I remember you checked the map and we had gone farther than the edge," Sirius said, turning to Jamie.

"Are you all right?" he added after seeing her pale face.

She forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like you said, just tired from last night, that's all. Promise," she laughed a little.

"Liar," Sirius said in return, but didn't push the subject.

Remus glanced at her anxiously, but Jamie just rolled her eyes and repeated that she was okay, and that she had only slept poorly.

"Well, here, Remus and I were just reading this."

Sirius handed her a letter he had received only this morning.

Jamie's breath caught in her throat as she reached out to take the letter. Finally.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm sorry for taking so long to write you back, things have been rather hectic out here. I'm so glad you're safe at Hogwarts, there's no place I'd rather see you except home with your dad and me. I hope you're feeling well and haven't gotten into anymore trouble at school._

_Strange that you should mention the Lupins, because I just happened to run into Mrs. Lupin while in Diagon Alley last week. _

Sirius made an indignant noise. "Pssh, sure, she just 'happened to run into'. Haha, what a sense of humor my mom has."

"Wonder what they talked about?" Remus pondered, thinking of what a contrast his mother must be to Sirius'.

"Will you shut up and let me read?" Jamie asked, yet smiling at the thought of Sirius' and Remus' mothers meeting.

_We had lots to talk about since we had last seen each other. That woman hasn't changed a bit. And you can tell Remus that she is doing well, despite her worries about her son and the war that is bound to break out soon._

_Anyway, she brought me a photograph of her husband's days in Hogwarts. It made me laugh, and so I thought I should include it and send it to you. You should show Remus, it's sure to entertain him as well. Say hello to Jamie for me and give her a hug for me, the poor girl._

_Sorry I can't write more, but I'm sure you have a lot on your mind and even more to do. Don't get caught breaking any more rules._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Sirius immediately handed Jamie the photograph Mrs. Black had included in the letter.

She gasped.

Sirius', Remus', Jamie's father and one other mousy blonde haired boy were sitting in front of the same tree down by the lake that they had taken a picture under just last year.

The blonde boy laughed as James jumped on top of Sirius and wrestled him to the ground, Remus shaking his head but smiling nonetheless.

"Wow," was the only word Jamie could find, and then, "You two look exactly like your fathers."

"You look like your dad somewhat, if you wore glasses, probably even more so," Remus added.

"Who's the other boy in the picture?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. He's the same one in the pictures at my mum and dad's wedding though," Jamie said.

"Yeah, so we figure he must be Wormtail, right?" Sirius said, shifting on the bed in order to get a better look at the picture.

"Mmm," Jamie agreed.

"Anyway, Remus, you think you're feeling up for a little adventure tonight?" Sirius asked, a devilish grin on his face.

Remus smiled. "Most definitely."

"Great, I figure it shouldn't be too diff -- "

Jamie quickly cut herself off as Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room and ordered Jamie and Sirius out, saying that Remus needed his rest.

The two friends bade Remus good bye, and hurried out of the hospital wing, off to discuss what it is they could possibly discover that night.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"I think I've got fleas," Sirius whispered, vigorously scratching behind his ear.

"Don't look at me," Remus whispered back as he huddled closer to Jamie when he noticed his foot showed underneath the invisibility cloak.

"Stop moving around, I can't see," Jamie said.

The three stood still as Jamie adjusted the light of her wand over the Marauder's Map. She noted that Snape was in his office, Dumbledore was pacing his study, and Peeves was about three floors above them.

"We're good, let's go."

The trio continued down the dark corridors, making sure to make as little noise as possible. Jamie was just thinking that Sirius' and Remus' recent growth spurts would cause problems with the cloak's ability to cover all of them when they reached the library.

Once inside, they pulled off Jamie's cloak and peered around the black rows of shelves.

"Lumos," three voices ignited each of their own wands.

The shelves and stacks of books were cast into stark relief, their shadows stretching far across the hardwood floors. Dust filtered towards the ground in the wand light.

"All right…I suppose we start in the Restricted Section. I don't think students' private school records would be public," Remus said logically.

"Right…let's go then."

The three crossed the threshold of the restricted section and split up into different directions, pacing up and down the shelves.

"This is impossible," Sirius said after fifteen minutes of running his hands over dusty covers.

"I know, but we have to keep on looking," Jamie said from three rows of shelves ahead of him.

"Guys. It looks like a reference section," Remus called from the far end of the library.

Sirius and Jamie hurried down the narrow aisle towards Remus' voice and discovered him huddled near the bottom of a shelf, his hair covered in a light layer of dust.

He held up a black leather bound book with the Hogwarts crest engraved on the cover, and the year 1620 printed above it in gold lettering. It was eerily similar to the copy of the book that Jamie had seen on Snape's desk.

"Holy shit Remus, you're amazing," Jamie squealed.

"Why thank you, m'dear," he said, smiling.

Jamie dropped to her knees and began running her finger across the spines of books, rubbing away years of grime to reveal their titles. The books were all in chronological order, and Jamie half crawled, half ran down the row of shelves until she reached the 1970's.

Slightly out of breath and Remus and Sirius huddled over her shoulder, Jamie pulled out the copy of 1975.

"Looks like Snape hasn't returned his yet," Remus pointed out as he noted the empty space for the copy of 1978.

Jamie flipped the huge book open excitedly and began looking through the pages, filled with miniscule script.

"God, I can barely read this."

There was a listing of teachers, students and which houses they belonged in, divided by year, the detentions they received, the grades they earned, graduation dates, and even pictures of each student.

"Amazing," Remus breathed.

Jamie quickly flipped to the Gryffindor fifth year's of 1975 and found Black, listed first alphabetically.

"Ha, wow. Again, you look so much alike…," Jamie commented as the picture of Sirius Black the first grinned handsomely up at them.

"Daaaaamn, look at this: 'Detentions served to date, 187,'" Sirius read aloud.

Jamie laughed and continued scanning the names down the list.

"Look at this hottie," Sirius pointed out a picture of a pretty girl with red hair and striking green eyes.

" 'Evans, Lily, Head Girl, Detentions served to date, 1, Top Student of Year with Remus Lupin'," Remus read.

Jamie gazed at the identical pair of eyes staring back at her, laughing as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Wonder what she served that detention for?" Sirius grinned.

Jamie had to tear her gaze away from her dead mother, and continued down the list and skipped to Lupin.

" 'Lupin, Remus, 'Detentions served to date, 103,' Top Student of Year with Lily Evans'," Jamie read.

"Hmm…not as much of a trouble maker as his friends?" Sirius asked jokingly as the photograph of Remus Lupin the first gave them a small smile.

"Or maybe he was just smarter and knew how to not get caught," Remus said. Sirius smacked him on the back of the head.

" 'Potter, James, Detentions served to date, 188'," Jamie mused, "Hmm…one more than your dad, Sirius."

"Interesting…probably served it with Evans when they got caught snogging down some corridor at night."

"Shut up Black."

"Guys. Look – " Remus suddenly pointed out the picture right above James'.

It was the blonde haired boy in the photograph that Sirius' mother had sent.

There was a shocked silence as the three stared at the picture of the pudgy boy that looked at them with his watery blue eyes.

" 'Pettigrew, Peter'…"

No one said anything for a couple of seconds, then –

CRASH.

Someone had entered the library and knocked over a lamp.

Jamie slammed the book shut and clutched it to her chest as Sirius threw the invisibility cloak over all three of them.

They hugged the wall as they quietly moved past a cursing Filch and out of the library, Mrs. Norris' lamp like yellow eyes following their invisible silhouettes.

Once outside the library, they broke into a run, not caring if three pairs of feet showed underneath the cloak.

They reached the common room out of breath, and slammed the portrait shut behind them, much to the Fat Lady's disdain.

Jamie pulled off the invisibility cloak with a shaky hand and spoke into the dead silence.

"Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail."


	4. Dances and Relations

"This doesn't make any sense. How could one of my dad's best friends be a Death Eater?" Sirius asked aloud.

"Sirius, none of this makes sense, remember? We should have seen something like this coming."

"Maybe Pettigrew has something to do with what happened between my dad and yours," Remus said to Sirius.

"Maybe."

Sirius flopped back down onto the grass, arms folded under his head. A group of fourth year Hufflepuff girls walked by on their way to Care of Magical Creatures, and Sirius winked at them. They immediately burst into giggles and several blushed. Jamie and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Sirius, why do you do that? You're such a prat," Jamie sniffed indignantly.

"Yeah, seriously Sirius," Remus added.

Padfoot smiled.

"Seriously, are you serious about what you're saying about your best friend, Sirius? You seriously can't be serious that anything that Sirius does is just a joke, and isn't done seriously? I'm seriously offended."

Both Remus and Jamie flung their History of Magic textbooks at him.

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed as the edge of Jamie's book grazed his head, "That seriously hurt."

"Shut up Padfoot," Jamie and Remus replied in unison.

Remus returned to staring out across the half frozen lake. It was nearing the end of March, and the three friends had spent the greater part of the last month (interrupted by only one full moon) searching the school's records for any other history concerning Peter Pettigrew and his relation to any of their parents.

He was an average student. Had a fair few detentions. But this didn't surprise any of them, especially considering he was once a Marauder. But when it came to finding out why he was in Azkaban, the search became difficult. All that was mentioned in the old copies of the _Daily Prophet _that they were able to procure was that Pettigrew had been a Death Eater and had participated in several attacks on Muggles as orchestrated by Lord Voldemort. This did nothing to tie any of their parents to him, or give any clue as to how it was related to what happened between the four friends.

Jamie flipped open the copy of the Hogwarts records of 1975 for what seemed like the millionth time. She randomly turned the pages, lost in thought, until Remus suddenly stopped her.

"Wait, go back to that one page," he said, leaning towards Jamie and beginning to ruffle through the book.

"That 'one page'? Yeah, that's oddly specific of you there, Moony," Jamie said sarcastically.

Remus growled and took the book from her. Sirius sleepily opened one lazy eye to watch Remus in his frantic search.

"What? What did you see?" Jamie was now interested as well, especially because it seemed as if Remus was now looking down the list of seventh year Gryffindors.

Remus stopped, and peered at the page closely, as if he had found what he was looking for.

"Come on, what is it?" Jamie asked impatiently.

Remus had a strange look on his face.

"That's my grandmother."

"Oh…kay? What's so special about that?" Sirius asked and sat up. He took the book from Remus in order to get a better look at the picture.

He peered closely at the picture, his mouth opening slightly.

"What is it??? What's the big _deal_?" Jamie couldn't stand it any longer. She grabbed the book from Sirius, who didn't seem to notice, but was now staring strangely at Remus.

Jamie glanced at the page.

" 'Black, Andromeda'….Are you serious? You have to be kidding me," Jamie quickly looked from Sirius, to Remus, then back to Sirius.

"My grandmother's name is Andromeda…and that's her picture…," Remus began slowly, "She married my grandfather who was a muggle born, his last name was Tonks, and then had my mother only a year later."

"Andromeda is my dad's favorite cousin. She was the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy," Sirius said, looking a bit dazed.

"So…so…," Jamie faltered, attempting to process this new information, "…so you and Sirius are related? Distantly. I mean, Remus, your grandmother is Sirius' father's cousin. But still…weird…."

Remus faced Sirius. "That means that my mom is your dad's second cousin."

Sirius pretended to tear up and gave a sniff. "I always _knew _we were like brothers!"

And with that, Sirius threw his arms around Remus and squeezed him tightly.

"This – is – just – not – normal – anymore," Jamie stared at Remus' amazed face.

"My mom has never mentioned any of this," Remus said.

Sirius shook his head. "Neither has my dad."

Jamie let out a frustrated sigh and held her head in her hands.

Far away, the bell tolled for the end of class, and in their case, the end of break, and the trio got up quickly in order to make it to Potions on time.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Jamie sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall on Friday, which was buzzing with conversation. The Easter holidays were finally upon them, and today had been the last day of classes. Despite that the next week would be free of classes, they certainly weren't free of work. The OWLs were drawing ever closer for the fifth years, and their teachers had piled on an extra load of work to be completed by the end of break.

Not only did the end of year terms put a slight damper on the usual bright atmosphere of Hogwarts, but the increased report of Muggle attacks had begun a whole new wave of hushed conversations between huddled groups of anxious teenagers. The final straw came when a third wizard that had ranked high in the Ministry mysteriously disappeared, and another witch turned up with no memory of where she had been for the past three months. She swore she had been attacked by a group of hooded wizards, but couldn't recall what had happened afterwards. Aurors had arrived at her house only moments after the report of a disturbance had been reported, the Dark Mark hanging above her house.

For a week afterwards, all Hogwarts talked about was the story, the picture of the eerie green serpent and skull hovering ominously on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

More students filed into the Great Hall now that dinner was drawing closer, and Sirius and Remus arrived together and sat down on either side of Jamie.

"Anything?" she asked.

"No. I've never thought that the library would fail me." Remus looked grim.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but didn't seem all too pleased either. The two had spent the afternoon in the library, going through old periodicals to no avail. Jamie hadn't gone with them because her head hurt and scar had tingled uncomfortably, and felt it better to go lie down until dinner. Yet she was afraid to sleep, and instead was left turning the pages of the photo album Hagrid had given her when she was eleven. Several tears had splashed onto the surface of a photograph of her parents on their wedding day, surrounded by Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew; her vision had blurred before she realized she was crying.

"Are you sure you even slept? You look worse than before," Remus commented and put a hand to her forehead.

Jamie only swatted it away and gave a shrug of indifference. Thankfully, food appeared on the table and any other questions were diverted while everyone dug in.

The mood in the Great Hall lightened slightly as everyone ate and talked, and by the time dessert appeared on the table, the sound of laughter that had been so rare in the last couple of weeks could be heard up and down the table.

"Sirius, you're disgusting," Jamie smiled as Sirius sprinkled a third spoonful of sprinkles onto his strawberry ice cream sundae. On Jamie's other side, Remus had squeezed the bottle of chocolate syrup to its last drop, and sheepishly handed the empty bottle to the third year sitting next to him.

"Eat girl!" Sirius commanded Jamie.

"I'm good, I can't eat like a dog," Jamie stuck out her tongue.

Both Remus and Sirius looked offended.

"Watch this Remus," Sirius picked up a brownie in one hand.

"Jamie, what were you doing snogging Malfoy last night on the quidditch pitch?" he asked.

The disturbing thought forced Jamie's mouth open in protest, and Sirius promptly shoved the brownie into it. She choked and was forced to chew and swallow the treat before she could thoroughly throttle Sirius. Several people sitting around them had burst into laughter, Jamie's face still red from coughing, and Sirius wincing and rubbing his shoulder.

Things quieted down in the Great Hall as Dumbledore stood up and looked out onto the student body. The last voices died.

"Dear students, it seems as if its been a longer year than usual, and has weighed down upon us more heavily than in the past. Yes, there are things happening outside these walls that many of you only hear second hand, and perhaps even prefer to ignore. I'll tell you, nothing is more intolerable than intolerance itself."

There was complete silence in the hall. A few students gave each other significant looks.

"But, this does not mean, of course, that we cannot find happiness. Only once we allow others to take away our ability to enjoy those special moments in life have we truly lost, and allowed the other side to win."

There was another short pause.

"And thus, I am happy to announce that Hogwarts will be holding a ball next Friday."

This time Dumbledore was forced to pause as the students, who had been sitting with rapt attention only moments before, suddenly burst into cheers and excited chatter.

Dumbledore raised his hands in order to bring relative silence again.

"Not only is this going to be a celebration for you students, but your parents as well. They have all been invited to attend, and no, not to chaperone and ensure that you do not sneak off with another fellow student during the course of the night," Dumbledore gave a small smile as snickers erupted amongst the boys and several girls giggled. The teachers did not look amused.

"I encourage each of you to propose to your parents that they arrive the day before in order to spend some time with their children. Arrangements have been made in Hogsmeade to accompany any parents that wish to lodge there. The Weird Sisters are scheduled to play (more cheers) and I hope to see you all enjoy yourselves immensely, as well as this will be an opportunity for your parents to see you and meet each other. And for now, I wish you all a good night."

The students got up to leave to their respective dormitories, all chattering excitingly. Most students seemed happy that they would be able to see their parents again for the first time in four months.

There were three students in particular that were the last ones sitting in the Gryffindor common room at two in the morning, filled with an equal amount of excitement and dread.

"The results could be disastrous," Remus said.

"Yeeeeaah…I can totally see your dad and my dad getting into a fist fight, wands aside," Sirius said jokingly.

Jamie shook her head, smiling.

"I'm actually excited. I _want _to meet your parents. I want to see the looks on their faces when they realize who you spend all your time with during school, especially during full moons," she said.

Remus' face darkened, and he looked around quickly to ensure that they were the only ones in the room. "My father would kill me if he found out that anyone, even my best friends, knew about my lycanthropy. I know he only gets angry because he doesn't want me to experience what he has when others have found out about his condition, but still –"

Remus' sentence was cut short as his owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter into his lap.

All three looked curiously at the letter.

"Interesting time for mail," Remus said, raising his eyebrows and picking up the letter.

He tore it open and began reading, his expression changing. He continued reading more feverishly, then handed the letter to Sirius and Jamie, who huddled around it in order to read it together.

_Dear Remus,_

_How are you sweetheart? I hope this letter finds you well, and that the past couple of months haven't affected you too badly._

_I am sure that by now Professor Dumbledore has made the announcement about the upcoming ball. I am more than happy to tell you that both your dad and I will be arriving on Thursday morning. I can't wait to see you Remmy, especially since you didn't come home for the Christmas holidays. Please tell me you haven't grown even taller, or the first thing we'll do is head down to Hogsmeade to buy you new robes._

_Speaking of Hogsmeade, I'm meeting an old friend of mine there for tea Saturday afternoon, and would like you to come as well. Please, bring your friends along so that I can finally have a chance to meet them. _

_I expect you there at 2 p.m. – no excuses Remmy. Don't get into any trouble._

_Love,_

_Mum_

"Scooooore! I get to meet your mum tomorrow!" Jamie jumped up excitedly and clapped her hands together.

Remus himself looked rather pleased that he would see his mother again for the first time in seven months. Sirius was rereading the letter.

"Hopefully she'll like me," Sirius said smugly, "I mean, how can she not?"

Remus gave Sirius a look. "Don't do anything stupid, please at least try to make a good impression. She _is _used to dealing with canine behavior, but please don't act like the mutt you are."

Sirius gave a wolfish grin. "I will be on my best behavior, _Remmy_."

Remus buried his face into a couch cushion as the other two burst into laughter.

HPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Review? Comment? Anything???


	5. Shopping and Hogsmeade

"I haven't had a butterbeer in what seems like forever," Sirius said as they marched down the dirt path leading into Hogsmeade.

"Yeah, I could definitely use one, too," Remus agreed. He didn't say it, but both Jamie and Sirius knew that he was looking forward to seeing his mother after so many months. It was difficult for him to act like a different person around everyone else, with Sirius and Jamie as his only retreat in which he didn't have to hide when he was overly exhausted, frustrated, or a bit on edge as the full moon approached.

Sirius had always commented that he thought it was funny that his two best friends both had a certain 'time of the month'.

"When are your parents arriving?" Jamie asked Sirius.

"Dunno. Thursday as well, I guess," Sirius said. He allowed his hair to fall elegantly onto his handsome face and winked at some passing girls, who immediately burst into giggles.

"Mmm." Jamie had had to endure falling asleep last night with the other girls in her dormitory as they chatted excitedly about going shopping with their mothers for new dress robes that week, and being able to share a father-daughter dance at the ball.

Jamie let her eyes drop to the ground and lightly kicked the last piles of melting snow.

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, and attempted to change the topic of conversation.

With one last glance at Jamie, and a wink at Moony, Padfoot ran off the path and into the woods, disappearing from sight, returning a few seconds later as a giant black dog. He leapt onto Jamie and pinned her to the ground. Padfoot continued to lick her face until she was screeching for him to get off, laughing nonetheless.

Trying her best to wipe off the dirt on her jeans, and covered in saliva, Jamie was able to stand up again and thoroughly scold the dog that now pranced around the two innocently.

Other Hogwarts students on their way to Hogsmeade scratched the dog behind the ears as he passed, giving extra attention to a group of Ravenclaw girls that were delighted at the appearance of such a cute, stray dog. Remus and Jamie had to hold back their laughter as the girls cooed at Padfoot and commented on what a nice doggy he was.

As the Hogsmeade village came into sight, Padfoot ran off into the woods again and Sirius reappeared, walking up behind them as if he were just catching up.

"Thanks Sirius," Jamie said. Sirius gave her one of his dog like grins he reserved especially for her, which caused her to laugh again and pick a dead leaf out of his hair.

The trio pushed their way through the bustling crowd down High Street, wizards and witches all doing their Saturday morning shopping. The three finally reached the end of the street and entered the Three Broomsticks.

Inside it was warm and noisy, a cozy fire crackling at the far end of the room. Tables were crammed into every possible nook, each filled with a variety of odd looking witches, wizards, goblins, and even an elf sat near a window, seemingly in deep discussion with Professor Flitwick about the best charms to use in order to disguise oneself.

The ancient grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room close to the bar showed that it was a quarter 'til two. Remus peered across the room anxiously, trying to find his mother in the crowd.

Suddenly, Sirius let out a gasp. "Mum!"

Remus and Jamie stared in amazement as a woman with raven colored hair made her way over to Sirius and enveloped him in a hug.

Shocked, Sirius embraced her. When she finally pulled away, she beamed at her surprised son.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be here until Thursday!" he said.

Mrs. Black smiled lightly, and instead of answering her son's question, turned to Remus and Jamie.

"And you must be Sirius' friends," she said, her warm brown eyes caused both Jamie and Remus to relax a little, as they had both attained a bit of an apprehensive air at being so suddenly greeted by Mrs. Black.

"Come," she said suddenly, "Remus, your mother is waiting for us over there."

She placed a hand on both Remus' and Jamie's shoulders and steered them towards a table in the corner of the room, Sirius following alongside them.

Remus' mother immediately stood as they approached the table and flung her arms around her son. Remus put his arms around her and Jamie saw the small smile that had formed on his lips.

She pulled away and held her son at arms length in order to inspect him closely.

"You're much too thin. Have you been eating enough, honey?" she asked, then, more quietly, "Full moons not dragging you down too much, are they?"

Remus shook his head and turned to introduce his friends.

"Mum, this is Sirius Black, and Jamie Potter, two of my closest friends," he said.

Mrs. Lupin smiled warmly at them, and Jamie noted that she wasn't what she thought she would be. Her hair was a soft brown, with a small section of bright pink near her bangs, and what she thought was the edge of a tattoo on her shoulder. _The rebel married the werewolf?_ Jamie mused to herself.

After all the introductions had gotten out of the way, drinks were ordered, and Sirius immediately asked the question that was on all three of the teenagers' minds.

"What are you both doing here? Together of all things?" he blurted out.

Mrs. Black and Mrs. Lupin looked at each other.

"Well," began Mrs. Black, "After I found the picture in your room, and received your letter, I felt as if I should contact Nymphadora again."

"We met in Diagon Alley, in secret I might add," continued Mrs. Lupin, "so that your fathers wouldn't find out."

"We caught up on our pasts. It had been such a long time since we had spoken," Mrs. Black said wearily, "We didn't know how it was that our husbands' spat could have possibly kept us apart."

"So, anyway, we have been meeting up every now and again, and when Professor Dumbledore announced the ball, we felt it was more than appropriate to go see our sons at school together. And their friend, of course."

"And now we're here," Mrs. Lupin smiled.

"But what happened? How come they used to be friends but now won't even talk to each other anymore?" Sirius asked.

Mrs. Black looked pained.

"Now, don't worry about that. It's none of your business, and I won't say anything to your father about who you have gotten into all of your detentions with. Though I doubt he would disapprove of you, my dear," she said pointedly at Jamie.

"Me?" she asked, "What do I have to do with this?"

Mrs. Lupin pinched the bridge of her nose as if she could feel a massive headache forming.

"Oh, everything my dear. Your father, James, was Sirius' and Remus' best friend. They were all at school together a long time ago. They were like brothers," she said. Her eyes seemed to gain a far away look, as if she was thinking of something long past.

"Well, Jamie, sweetheart, your parents actually made Sirius your godfather before they died," Mrs. Black said, watching her tentatively for a reaction.

Jamie stared at her dumbstruck. On either side of her, Sirius' and Remus' awed expressions matched her own.

"I'm sorry to tell it to you like this, but it's just horrible that you haven't known all of your life. I think that you must have reminded him too much of James, and he tried to forget about you. But I daresay he still loves you just as much as when you were one, when he was already trying to teach you how to fly," Mrs. Black said, laughing. 

"Oh yes, I remember that," Mrs. Lupin said, laughing with her, "Remember the look on Lily's face when she realized her one year old daughter was zooming around the living room?"

The two women laughed together, and it seemed almost as if no time had passed since they had been at Hogwarts together.

They were interrupted as Madam Rosmerta delivered their order of butterbeers, and everyone settled into their seats more comfortably and continued chatting.

It seemed that the more Mrs. Lupin and Mrs. Black recounted their husbands' adventures at school, the more of the story seemed to fall into place, and yet the more it seemed so strange. How is it that two close friends could have possibly disbanded, especially at a time when a person they considered a brother had just died? When the three tried to ask what caused it, or how it was even possible, both women brushed them off and said that they didn't need to stick their noses where it had no business being.

Finally, the three hopelessly dropped the subject. It made no sense to any of them.

"Now just don't worry about your fathers, they'll eventually come around. I am going to try however to have him lighten up about inviting your friends over for the summer," Mrs. Lupin said sternly, as if fighting back her anger with her husband. Jamie thought that fifteen years was a long time, and didn't know if anyone was going to 'eventually come around'.

"Yes," said Mrs. Black, sipping her butterbeer, "I think it wouldn't hurt for them to know that you three are friends. What could they do about it? I would love to have you two over sometime this summer."

Jamie, Sirius, and Remus grinned at each other, a new feeling of excitement coming over them. They had never thought it possible.

"I believe we will have to go out and buy you new dress robes," Mrs. Black said, "It's been a while since you've had an occasion to wear any."

"Yes, you need ones as well," Remus' mother added.

Sirius and Remus groaned in unison, and their mothers scolded them in return.

"How very much like your fathers you are," Mrs. Black commented. Her exasperated expression conveyed a mocking tone.

Jamie snickered, which resulted in Sirius punching her in the arm.

"Sirius!" Mrs. Black said, appalled at her son's actions.

"It's okay mum, I do it all the time."

Remus and Mrs. Lupin began to laugh.

"It's okay, really. I think the first time Sirius punched me was back when we were eleven. He can't give me any bruises that he knows he won't receive in return," Jamie said reassuringly.

"Isn't it a bit strange that Dumbledore announces a ball out of seemingly nowhere?" Remus asked, as if it was a question he had been burning to ask.

"Well…we believe Dumbledore has some…ulterior motives."

"Ulterior motives?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. Mrs. Black and Mrs. Lupin exchanged glances.

"We believe that Dumbledore might have scheduled the ball as a convenient place and time for several members of the Order to meet again and possibly recruit new members. Get updated on the state of things and build up our forces."

"Um. I'm sorry. You lost me at 'the Order'," Sirius said, slightly confused.

Mrs. Black let out a heavy sigh.

"Back when Voldemort first gained power, Dumbledore organized a group of witches and wizards who were the opposing force against the Death Eaters and all that they did. It was called the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization so that the Ministry would not meddle with it. We believe that Dumbledore is using the ball as an excuse for many former members to gather again without the Ministry interfering," Mrs. Black said. Her voice had dropped considerably, and Remus, Sirius, and Jamie all were forced to lean in over the table in order to hear her.

"So…so Dumbledore is building up an army?" Sirius asked.

Mrs. Lupin leaned back in her chair and pursed her lips, her eyes hard.

"We believe so. Knowing Dumbledore, he would have devised an ingenious plan like this."

They all sat in silence, Mrs. Lupin and Black lost in thought, and the three friends ruminating in this new information. It seemed to Jamie as if Dumbledore knew that Voldemort's forces were growing stronger.

"Well, anyway," Mrs. Lupin suddenly broke the silence, "How about a bit of shopping? You too Miss Potter, I daresay it's been a while since the last time you had a real shopping spree with some real girls."

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks of horror as Jamie, Mrs. Lupin, and Mrs. Black laughed together.

A/N: A review? Please? Thirty seconds of your time could make my entire week.


	6. Dress Robes and Introductions

Remus, Sirius, and Jamie had spent the greater part of the weekend with Mrs. Lupin and Mrs. Black, searching for new dress robes and in the process, prodding into their parents' past.

Whenever the three teenagers neared the subject of what may have happened fourteen years ago, Mrs. Lupin or Black would abruptly change the subject. The trio decided to give up their endeavor for at least the weekend.

Gladrags Wizardwear was their main attraction, and the group spent a great deal of time within its cozy interior, among several other shoppers from Hogwarts, who were also preparing for the ball later next week.

Mrs. Lupin and Mrs. Black had much fun going through rack after rack of women's dress robes, not only for themselves, but also for Jamie. They continued to delve through the various fabrics, and pick out ones they believed suitable, handed them to Jamie and ushered her into the dressing rooms. The two older women chattered happily and commented what colors would maker her eyes stand out, which ones seemed to wash out her pale skin, and which robes were too low cut.

Jamie was quite overwhelmed with the entire experience. She had never had a female counterpart to interact with on such a personal level, joking and talking about things as the other girls in her dormitory had done.

"Well now," Mrs. Black stood back with her hands on her hips. She looked Jamie up and down, closely eyeing the robes she had just put on.

"I do believe we have found something here," Mrs. Lupin nodded happily.

Jamie turned to look at herself in the mirror and simply had to stare.

The robes were off-white, almost ivory, with ruching at the bodice that fit snugly up until her waist, where then the fabric cascaded down to her feet. It was a very light, flowy material of wizarding origin, and the young witch that was attending them mentioned it was a blend of cotton and silk.

Jamie looked at her reflection in the mirror, which commented how nicely her dark hair contrasted the color of the dress and her skin. She laid a hand on her bare shoulders and felt a bit uncomfortable with how the bodice pushed up her breasts and hugged her figure.

Mrs. Black must have sensed her discomfort, because she quickly turned to the Gladrags employee.

"Could we possibly alter it slightly? I think it would look better with straps," she said.

"Yes, of course," the young witch said, smiling, and stood in front of Jamie and continued to mutter a few words under her breath, the fabric extending from the dress until straps had formed over her shoulders and connected with the back. Another flick of the wand, and the fabric transformed into the same material as the rest of the dress.

Jamie immediately straightened up and reevaluated the look in the mirror. It was simple, yet stylishly cut, and she felt better now that she didn't feel as exposed.

"Perfect," Mrs. Lupin commented.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Jamie said, slightly awed at how she looked.

Mrs. Black let out a sigh. "This makes me wish I had a daughter."

Mrs. Lupin laughed. "You and me both. I know I would be able to deal with Remus better if he had been a girl. But no, I was blessed with a son."

"So…Jamie, m'dear, you going to the ball with any one in particular?" Mrs. Black asked, a small smile on her face as she helped Jamie slip off the dress robes.

"Oh," Jamie blushed ever so slightly, "I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it."

"How is it that you have those two idiots," Mrs. Lupin pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the curtain dividing the dressing rooms, "and not have developed anything more than a 'friendship'?"

"Oh good _God_," Jamie moaned, pulling her sweater over her head as the attendant placed the dress robes in a box and wrapped it with a ribbon.

"Sorry, but I don't see either of those two in…that way. That's just wrong," Jamie shook her head and had to laugh slightly.

"Well, I suppose I can't blame you. Especially if Sirius goes around treating girls the way his father did when he was in school," Mrs. Black smiled.

"Oh lord, that pompous little ass," Mrs. Lupin rolled her eyes.

Jamie laughed and told them that she thought that the two looked identical to their fathers, and supposed that their personalities weren't far off either.

"Oi, you three done in there? We were hoping we'd get back to the school _before _the ball started next week."

Mrs. Black pursed her lips as her son's voice carried over the curtain. The three women left the dressing room and met a disgruntled looking Sirius and Remus.

"Now," Mrs. Black said, "On to you two."

"Oh no…," Remus rubbed a hand over his face.

"Come, this will be much quicker."

And with that, the two mothers whisked off and disappeared among the men's dress robes. They returned a few minutes later with a couple of robes each for their sons.

"Now, go try these on and we'll be out of here," Mrs. Lupin said reassuringly as the two trudged off into the dressing rooms.

Sirius ended up with a black pair with satin trim, and Remus agreed with the navy blue robes his mother had picked out.

Jamie smiled to herself as she stood in front of her two best friends in their best.

"You two look very spiffy," she said.

Sirius adjusted his collar, "How come we didn't get to see you in _your _robes?"

Jamie shrugged. "Guess you'll have to wait 'til Friday."

"Can't _wait,_" Sirius snickered at the thought.

Jamie wondered to herself what they would think when they saw her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The week passed by slowly, as the three friends had bade good bye to Mrs. Lupin and Mrs. Black and wouldn't be seeing them again until Thursday. Plus, the trio found it best that they finish their rather large amount of homework before the ball, and holed up in the library for the duration of the next four days.

"How do you think this is going to work tomorrow?" Sirius asked as he leaned back in his chair, balancing a quill on his upper lip.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't think that with the amount of people that are going to be there, that anyone is going to notice a group of people go missing at some point in time during the ball," Remus said, scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"So you think he's actually going to have some sort of meeting with the Order _during _the dance?" Sirius asked, letting all four legs of the chair land on the ground again.

"Yeah, I mean, think about it. Who would notice? And what better time to have everyone there at the same time, in the same place, when everyone's mind is on something else?" he said, then added, "_And _it's the perfect opportunity for old friends to meet up again and recruit people to the Order. It's perfect."

Sirius and Remus turned to Jamie, who was staring out the window and did not seem to hear the conversation, let alone had said anything during the exchange.

"Jamie, are you perhaps thinking about some _boy_?" Sirius asked wickedly.

"What?" Jamie snapped her attention back to the two boys.

"Hmm, yes Padfoot, it seems as if our little Jamie _must_ be daydreaming about some young chap that she would like as a date," Remus said coyly.

"Oh, shut up, both of you," Jamie said loudly and crossed her arms.

"Ssshhh!" came Madama Pince's harsh warning as she walked by.

"Oh come on, tell us," Sirius said, lowering his voice, "You know, we can, erm, _convince_ him to ask you out."

Jamie laughed.

"I wasn't thinking about _any _boy. I was just going to point out that the carriages are pulling up outside," she said neatly.

Sirius and Remus immediately rushed to the window, where they had a perfect view of the carriages drawn by thestrals as they passed through Hogwarts' iron gates and made their way up the dirt path to the great castle doors. Students were already spilling outside to greet their parents.

"Sweet," Sirius said, "Let's move."

"Wait," Remus stopped Sirius, "We need to make sure that our parents don't come into contact. That'll be kinda awkward."

"So what do we do? Pretend we don't even know each other?" Sirius looked agitated and shook off Remus' arm.

"No, we'll just have to conveniently avoid each other. Jamie, this will be kind of difficult for you, as you'll have to move between both of our parents," Remus said quickly.

"Right," she said, piling her books into her bag. Sirius and Remus did the same and ran off down the hall to drop off their books in the common room.

By the time they had arrived downstairs, the Great Hall was filled with teachers, students, and parents, all milling around and greeting each other. The trio quickly split up in different directions, Sirius and Remus attempting to find their parents in the crowd. Jamie lost sight of them within seconds. She felt suddenly very lonely as she heard the happy cries of mothers as they hugged their children, and saw fathers shake their son's hands enthusiastically, then giving in to a hug as well.

She tried to separate herself and clung to the banister of the great marble stairs, and settled on sitting down on the lower steps and watching the scene continue to unfold. Teachers ushered parents and students into the Great Hall, attempting to raise their voices above the noise, encouraging them that they would be more likely to find each other if everyone just sat at their house tables.

Jamie was so absorbed by the noise and confusion, that she barely heard the voice of the person that approached her.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me find someone."

"Oh shut up Sirius, I'm not going to help you in this mess. You're on your own," Jamie said, not even bothering to look up.

The person stopped short, as a second pair of feet approached him from behind.

"Excuse me dear, you're in Gryffindor house as well, aren't you?"

Jamie immediately recognized Mrs. Black's voice and looked up.

Jamie's mouth dropped slightly as she looked up at Mr. Black staring down at her fixedly.

"Oh my God – I – I'm so sorry," Jamie stammered.

She quickly pulled herself to her feet and attempted to straighten her sweater.

"I didn't know who you were – I thought you were Sirius, I'm so sorry!" Jamie began to feel the heat rise in her face.

Mr. Black was almost exactly what Jamie imagined Sirius would look like in twenty years' time. They had the same crystal blue eyes, must have been within an inch of each others' heights, and to Jamie, seemed almost to stand in the same way. Their voices had been almost identical.

"It's all right, my dear," Mrs. Black said in a friendly manner and held out her hand.

"I'm Mrs. Black, Sirius' mother." Jamie shook her hand and pretended that this was the first time they had met. Mrs. Black smiled reassuringly at her.

"And this is my husband," Mrs. Black had to actually nudge the man standing next to her. He had seemed to be transfixed at the initial sight of Jamie.

"It's nice to meet you," Mr. Black said, and shook her hand.

"Likewise," Jamie said, then added, "Again, I'm so sorry, I thought you were your son. You sound very much alike."

Mr. Black shook his head and laughed a little.

"Not at all, I'm glad to think that my son has a friend like you that keeps him in his place."

Jamie smiled.

"Um, well, shall we go and try to find him then? He's probably already at the table," she said, as she didn't quite know what else to say.

"Yes, let's," Mrs. Black said quickly as if to break the strange silence that had developed between Mr. Black and Jamie.

Jamie felt quite strange at seeing the man that was her father's best friend for the first time, and she imagined he felt not much differently at properly meeting his goddaughter for the first time again in fourteen years.

Jamie led the way into the Great Hall, Mr. and Mrs. Black in tow behind her.

She navigated her way through the crowd and found Sirius sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking up and down the hall when his eyes met hers.

"Hey, I found something that belongs to you," she said as Sirius' eyes landed on his parents.

Mrs. Black wrapped her son in an enthusiastic hug, Mr. Black shaking his hand and clapping his shoulder. Standing next to each other, Mr. Black and Sirius were quite amazing to watch.

They _did _have the same posture, shared hand movements, and laughed in the same bark-like manner. Jamie couldn't help but smile to herself. 

Mrs. Black gave a tiny little cough as if to redirect Sirius' attention.

"Oh, right. Mom, dad, this is Jamie Potter, one of my closest friends," he introduced Jamie.

"Yeah, we've met," Mr. Black said, a mischievous smile on his face that Jamie had seen so many times before.

"Really? Well, good," Sirius said, giving Jamie a slightly confused look.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore had risen to his feet and raised his hands for silence.

They quickly seated themselves and looked up at Dumbledore quietly. Soon, everyone had settled into their seats and stared at the headmaster expectantly.

"Welcome, students, teachers, and parents," he began as the last voices died.

"I am very glad to see you all gathered here today, as I'm sure tomorrow will be quite an event. I hope each of you has found your children and that each have made arrangements in Hogsmeade. You are welcome to dine with your children for dinner in the Great Hall, and feel free to travel between Hogwarts and your lodgings in Hogsmeade."

Jamie looked down the table and attempted to find Remus, but couldn't see him among the multitude of people.

"Tomorrow's festivities will begin at six, and I hope that everyone enjoys themselves. Let this be an opportunity for you to spend time with your children, meet their friends, and perhaps even meet ones that you yourself have forgotten. These are dark times, and one can not stress more the importance of strong friendships. Tomorrow, perhaps, you can speak of old times, look at the world now, and think of what can be done to ensure that the future is as happy for you and your children as it was for you, or, as it wasn't."

These words were greeted with a strained silence, until Dumbledore continued in a much more lighthearted manner.

"Now, without further ado, please, enjoy your dinner, as I'm sure you are all worn out from your travels."

And with a clap of his hands, food appeared on the dishes in front of them. The hall immediately filled with the chattering of people, laughter rippling up and down the tables.

Sirius and Jamie remained quiet and silently exchanged looks.

"Why so grim?" Mrs. Black said, attempting to lighten their moods, "Come, let's eat."

Mr. Black had watched the exchange between the two friends closely, and Jamie caught his eye before quickly looking away.

As she did so, she spotted Mrs. Lupin's vibrantly pink hair, and Remus seated next to her a little further down the table. Neither were looking in her direction, but as Jamie's eyes moved over the man sitting on Remus' other side, she found Mr. Lupin staring right back at her. She gave a small smile, as she didn't know what else to do, but Mr. Lupin had looked over her head, and his expression changed.

Jamie turned to look at Mr. Black sitting next to her and watched as his eyes hardened as he met Mr. Lupin's gaze.

Remus had said something to his father, but when he did not answer, followed his eyes to see Jamie and Mr. Black. Remus paled slightly and Jamie gave him a look as if to say _'What can you do?' _

Sirius had become aware of the silent battle occurring across from him and quickly distracted his father.

"So, how's work dad?" Sirius said, shoving the bread basket into his hands.

"What? Oh, you know, the usual," Mr. Black said distractedly as he tore his eyes from his long time enemy, his long time friend.

Mrs. Black gave her husband a reproachful look which he chose to ignore, but Sirius and Jamie both knew that this was going to be a long week.

-----------------------------------

If I could please get at least one review, I would know whether or not this is worth continuing. Please?


	7. The Whomping Willow and Dittany Leaves

_A/N: Thank you so much to **Mary Jane Elle Jay**, **Tabbycat1220**, and **lady clark of books** for your reviews! They really encouraged me to continue writing. Also, I'd like to thank **MarieDalton** and **Brown-girl13** for adding my story to either their favorites or alert list. )_

_-No9_

* * *

"It could have been worse," Sirius said.

"Yup," Jamie agreed, pulling off her sweater and sitting down on Sirius' bed.

"Really? I thought they were doing a pretty good job of trying to mentally kill each other from across the room," Remus added.

"Mmm."

"So tomorrow my parents are gonna come back up here and want me to show them around or whatever," Sirius said, flopping down next to Jamie.

"Great. So are mine," Remus said grimly.

"The castle's big. We'll go opposite directions. It's easy not to come into contact. One of us should take the Map with us, just to make sure though," Jamie said thoughtfully, pulling at the loose threads on Sirius' jeans. He looked up at her from where he lay.

"Y'know. My dad really seemed to like you," he said.

"Yeah, well, I _am _his goddaughter."

Remus laughed.

"My dad asked about you, too. And I did tell him we were friends, and that you'd probably come with us tomorrow," Remus took off his shirt and tried to find his pajamas in the mess that was the fifth year boys' dormitory. The scars on his chest and back were reflected palely in the weak moonlight streaming through the window.

"Your parents ask if I knew about your lycanthropy?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Are you kidding? It wasn't even a question. If my dad found out that one, let alone two, students at this school knew about me, he would go buy the silver bullets himself."

With that, Remus found the t-shirt he was looking for and pulled it over his head.

* * *

"Hey, wake up," Remus gently shook Jamie's shoulder.

She let out a low groan.

"Come on, my parents are gonna be here in fifteen minutes," he said, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jamie slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the bright sun.

She had fallen asleep on Sirius' bed, and thanks to the fact that Seamus went home for the Easter holidays, and that Neville and Dean were staying with their parents in Hogsmeade (or in Neville's case, his grandmother), she had had no problem with spending the rest of the night there.

Sirius had crashed in Neville's bed last night, after Jamie had gotten into a comfortable position and refused to move or act as a pillow for Sirius for the rest of the night.

Jamie sat up and rubbed her eyes, and glanced over at Padfoot snoring quietly in the bed next to hers. She threw a pillow at his head and he choked on one of his snores, and was thus rudely awakened by Jamie's laughter.

Sirius slowly became aware of his surroundings and sat up, yawning.

"Bitch," he muttered sleepily.

Remus came out of the bathroom, already dressed and groomed for the day.

"You. Shower. Now," he said, pointing at Jamie.

She groaned.

"Can't I just stay like this?"

"I don't know how my parents would react if they saw you wearing my pajamas," Remus said, smiling.

"True," Jamie looked down at the cotton pants she was wearing, covered with tiny paw prints, "plus, having 'Black' written on my back wouldn't be too good either."

The air hit her as she pulled off Sirius' quidditch hoodie and was left standing in her sports bra.

"Strip, strip, strip!" Sirius began chanting.

"Shut up," she said, and left the dormitory to return to her own to shower and dress, still wearing Remus' pajamas.

Sirius sighed, and lay down with his arms folded behind his head.

"One of these days, she's gonna do it for me."

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it," Remus said.

"Oh good, you can watch too," Sirius said, throwing his friend a devilish look.

Remus rolled his eyes, but couldn't resist the small grin that crept onto his face.

Ten minutes later, Jamie reappeared, freshly showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and scarlet t-shirt with the Gryffindor crest emblazoned on it. Sirius had just come out of the bathroom as well.

"All right, so, I think we'll take the Map with us, so I can always check it to make sure we don't come too close to each other," Jamie said, holding up the old folded piece of parchment before slipping it into her pocket.

"Good, let's go then."

With that, the three headed out of the boy's dormitory and down the stairs into the common room.

After climbing out of the portrait hole, Remus and Jamie went one direction, Sirius the other, so that they wouldn't enter the Great Hall at the same time.

"You and my dad should get along just fine," Remus said.

"Well, Sirius' dad was exactly like him, and if you're anything like your father, I think I'll be okay," Jamie said as she recounted how similar Mr. Black and Sirius were.

Remus nodded, but he looked nervous. Jamie couldn't blame him. This would be the first time that Remus would have to introduce a friend to his parents, that they would be suspicious of knowing about their son's 'condition'. Well, at least Mrs. Lupin was already aware that Jamie knew. For her son to have a friend that stuck by him despite knowing he was a werewolf was probably one she thought worth keeping, and was most likely the reason she had taken such a shine to Jamie.

They entered the marble hall, and Remus immediately spotted his parents, quietly exchanging words with Professor McGonnagol. As the two approached though, the adults halted their conversation abruptly, and Jamie felt Remus' slight nudge to her side. Professor McGonnagol bade Jamie and Remus a good morning, gave one last meaningful glance at Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, then hurried away down another corridor and in the direction of her office.

"Well then, you must be Jamie. We've heard so much about you, it's so nice to finally meet you," Mrs. Lupin said quickly as to cover up the abrupt departure of the Transfiguration professor.

Jamie smiled and shook her extended hand, then turned to face Mr. Lupin.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. Remus has told me you two have been friends for several years," he said, giving Jamie a small smile. Jamie smiled and nodded in agreement, noting that Mr. Lupin's ash brown hair and light brown eyes matched his son's, despite the premature wrinkles that lined his face and the gray that sprinkled his hair.

"Well, I don't know how I could have survived the last five years without Remus," Jamie said, returning the smile and giving her friend a playful nudge. She hoped to liven Remus up a bit, as she could feel the tension of his body.

Remus smiled despite himself, and suggested that they take a walk around the grounds and take advantage of the weather. They all readily agreed and headed out of the castle doors and down the stone steps. Numerous students were on the grounds, with friends or relatives, having picnics or simply sprawled out on the school's sloping lawns, enjoying the shade by the lake.

"So what are you interested in doing after you graduate from Hogwarts?" Mr. Lupin asked Jamie as they walked down one of the paths.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. I've considered becoming an Auror, but haven't looked into anything seriously as of yet," Jamie said.

Mr. Lupin nodded approvingly. "It would be a fine field to enter. You must be skilled in the art of dueling."

"Um, yeah, well I've had some…unusual circumstances arise. But even then, I've had lots of help."

"Oh shut up Jamie. She's the best dueler in our year, highest marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus interjected. Jamie turned slightly pink and hit Remus on the arm, but he only grinned at her embarrassment.

Mrs. Lupin laughed and commented that it was good that Remus had some other students to challenge him at school. Conversation came easily enough between the group, and Jamie didn't feel out of place at all, as she was sure Remus had feared.

They were now nearing Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and Jamie waved at Hagrid as she saw him out behind in his garden. Jamie and Remus instinctively headed towards him.

"Hullo you two, not up to anything, I hope," Hagrid greeted them with his smile hidden behind his mangle of wild hair.

"I would hope that they rarely are," Mr. Lupin said, and it was then that Hagrid first took notice of Remus' parents.

"Blimey, if it isn't Remus Lupin," Hagrid said, beaming, "An' Nymphadora! Why, seems like it was only yesterday I had ter chase yer lot from the forest!"

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Now what would you be doing in the Forbidden Forest? And who is this 'lot' Hagrid is referring to?" Remus eyed his father curiously, a small smile on his face.

"I don't claim to have been perfect at any point in my life," Mr. Lupin said grimly.

"Mhmm," Remus said, giving Jamie a sideways glance, "Never got into any serious trouble though, did you? No detentions of course."

Thankfully, Jamie had no trouble with having to hide her smile as her attention was drawn away at the sound of a girl's shrieks from near the Whomping Willow. Everyone turned towards the sound as one of the Willow's branches caught a boy in the chest and hurled him twenty feet across the ground. Several Hufflepuff girls standing nearby screamed. A couple more students around the tree had come under attack, and before she knew what she was doing Jamie had taken off towards them.

She whipped out her wand halfway to the third years struggling to dodge the Willow's thick branches as they came pounding down around them, leaving deep gouges in the earth.

"_Ferio!" _shouted Jamie. The jet of violet light hit its mark, and the tree immediately froze.

The students around the Willow slowly removed the arms covering their heads, and looked up at the tree in amazement.

"What are you doing? Get away from there, you idiots!" she shouted, finally reaching the tree and pulling the two stunned boys out from underneath it. She lifted the other Ravenclaw boy gruffly to his feet by his collar and made sure he hadn't sustained any serious injury from the tree's blow.

"Don't you know better? You've been at Hogwarts long enough to know that the Whomping Willow is not a tree to joke around with! If I even see you _near _this tree one more time, be sure that it will be the last time you ever have a chance to set foot outside the castle walls again!"

The three boys nodded glumly and, after yet again assessing the other boy's inuries, scurried off in the direction of the lake, happy to get away with only a warning, and that Jamie was not a Prefect.

Remus sprinted up behind Jamie. "Should have let me deal with them, I would have definitely made sure that they ended up with a detention."

"Well, you weren't quite fast enough, were you, Mr. Prefect?" Jamie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Nice shot at the tree."

"Thanks."

"Yes, it was a very well placed jinx. How is it that you knew the Whomping Willow would freeze if hit there?" Mr. Lupin asked as he and his wife joined them. Hagrid followed closely behind.

Jamie paled ever so slightly. She had been so caught up in the moment, had been completely unaware of what she was doing, that she was oblivious of what it might reveal to Mr. Lupin.

"Well, I suppose I'm guilty of playing a similar game when I was younger. Found out a few things about the Hogwarts grounds since then," Jamie said, thinking quickly.

"Yeah, Jamie is quite familiar with the Hogwarts grounds," Hagrid said, "Which reminds me, I was wonderin' if you could head into the clearing I showed you a couple of months ago and get me some more of those Dittany leaves. Seems that one of me Hippogriffs escaped the other night and must have harmed herself on summat. The leaves should help ter heal the wounds."

Mr. Lupin suggested that they go and gather the Dittany leaves together, as he didn't want to hold Jamie from helping Hagrid.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Jamie can do it fer me at anytime. No need to go right away," Hagrid said.

But just then Jamie spotted Sirius rounding the corner of the lake nearby, his parents at his side.

"Actually, that area of the forest is safe enough, and it's a rather nice walk. If you really don't mind, I would greatly appreciate the help," Jamie said quickly.

Remus raised an eyebrow but Jamie only gave him a warning look as to tell him not to interfere.

Mr. Lupin looked rather happy at the prospect of going into the forest, and Jamie could only think of one reason why as they entered the path that lead into the underbrush. He missed the forest and the memories it had held for him.

"The clearing isn't too far in, as Dittany plants grow rather close to the ground and need an ample amount of sunlight," Jamie explained as she climbed deftly over fallen trees and jumped easily from rock to rock, not tripping over any of the mangled roots and avoiding mossy areas.

Remus did the same, and found that moving through the forest had become almost as second nature to them, hanging branches and vines doing little to hinder their progress. Mr. Lupin himself had little difficulty in moving among the forest's thick vegetation, but Mrs. Lupin's hair and clothing kept getting snagged on passing shrubbery and when her ankle caught in a snarled root, she cried out for the group to stop. Mr. Lupin hurried back and helped her loosen her ankle from the root's grasp and then nearly tripped again as her foot hit a patch of slippery moss.

"Okay, tell you what. I'm going to go back, this is no place for me," she said, smiling wryly.

They all protested that she would miss their little adventure, but silently agreed that the forest was a place only for the light footed. With one last wave, she turned and carefully made her way back out of the forest, following the dirt path closely.

"Shall we move on then?" Mr. Lupin asked as Mrs. Lupin disappeared from view.

Remus and Jamie continued moving, Mr. Lupin following closely behind. Jamie and Remus recounted several stories from their past years at Hogwarts as they neared the clearing, Mr. Lupin chuckling to himself at their antics. Jamie glanced back at Mr. Lupin on several times, happy to see he was enjoying himself. When Mr. Lupin caught her eye on one such occasion, she saw the warmth in his eyes as he regarded the friendship his son had developed with this curious girl. She wondered if it reminded him at all of her father or Mr. Black, and what their friendship had meant to him.

Jamie could see the light filtering through the trees in the clearing ahead when Remus grabbed her arm and stopped her. He held a finger to his lips and she noticed Mr. Lupin had frozen at almost the same second.

Remus squinted into the underbrush as if trying to see something, his hears pricking at the slightest sound. Jamie was silent, and listened closely, but she could not hear anything except for the chirping of birds and the sound of distant voices and laughter. Yet Mr. Lupin and Remus both had their eyes fixed on one dark spot between two trees.

'_Damn those wolf ears_,' Jamie thought to herself.

Suddenly there was a rustling of leaves where father and son had been staring, and Mr. Lupin stepped in front of them, wand drawn. A twig snapped, and a wild boar stepped out from the bushes, grunting and sniffing the ground curiously. Remus loosened his grip on Jamie's arm as the boar dug its yellowish tusks into the ground.

"Well, it seems I remember other beasts being in the forest when I was in school," Mr. Lupin laughed to himself.

"Oh, don't worry, we still get the occasional rumors of vampires and werewolves Dad," Remus told his father offhandedly as he took Jamie's hand and helped her jump onto a nearby log.

"Yes, but those are only rumors. If we did have vampires or werewolves stalking the grounds, I'm sure that Remus and I would have run into one by now," Jamie smiled mischievously.

Remus and Mr. Lupin laughed and they finally entered the clearing and began stripping the Dittany plants of their leaves.

* * *

Mrs. Lupin meanwhile had emerged from the forest and back into the clear sunlight of the Hogwarts grounds. She didn't like the forest, but it wasn't the only motive she had for catching her ankle on one of the trees' roots. She had noticed Jamie's glance down to the lake and had seen the Blacks there as well.

Without any hesitation, she headed over to where they had seated themselves underneath an oak tree by the lake, enjoying the shade it provided.

"Sirius Black, now, I don't know what I would have done if you had seen me and didn't bother saying hello," she said as she neared the group.

Mr. Black looked up, slightly shocked, and Sirius had a difficult time in hiding his surprise at Mrs. Lupin approaching them.

"Dora…," Mr. Black said, obviously unsure of how to continue.

"Oh, Dora, it's so wonderful to see you again!" Mrs. Black immediately rose to her feet and flung her arms around her friend.

Mrs. Lupin laughed, "You too! Seems it has been too long since we've last spoken."

Her words were accompanied by an accusatory glance at Mr. Black, though he tried to ignore it.

"Umm…," Sirius said, trying his best to look confused (which in Sirius' case, Remus or Jamie would have told you, was not at all difficult).

"Oh, well, you must be Sirius, my son has told me all about you," she said quickly, "I'm Remus' mother."

"Oh!," Sirius exclaimed, as if this explained everything, "Well it's nice to finally meet you."

Sirius avoided his father's surprised look.

"You never told me you knew Remus Lupin," he said.

His voice was calm, but there was a hidden fire to his words.

"Yes, well, he's in Gryffindor too and in my year, sorta difficult not to become friends with people you've lived with for the past five years," Sirius said offhandedly, finally meeting his father's eyes. He gave his father a look that matched his own, as if daring him to object to Remus' friendship. Mr. Black remained silent, but did not break his son's gaze.

"Well…Remus and Jamie are off in the forest doing something for Hagrid along with my husband," Mrs. Lupin said. At the mention of Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black finally turned his attention away from his son and his face immediately darkened.

"How about we go and have a drink while we wait for them to return," Mrs. Black suggested, and Sirius immediately got up from the ground. Mr. Black, however, remained staring across the smooth surface of the lake, as if he hadn't heard his wife's words.

"Come, I'm rather thirsty from being out in the sun for so long," Mrs. Black said.

She urged her husband to his feet, and he accompanied them up the sloping lawn and towards the massive castle.

* * *

"Where could she have gone?" Remus asked as they delivered their armfuls of Dittany leaves to a very pleased Hagrid.

"Dunno, I hadn't seen her come out of the forest," Hagrid said distractedly, piling the shining leaves into several sacks.

"You don't think something happened to her?" Jamie asked looking slightly alarmed.

"No, no, Mum's clumsy, but we hadn't exactly been far into the forest when she turned back," Remus said.

Mr. Lupin looked across the grounds, hoping to spot his wife.

"Wait here a moment. Hagrid, let me help you bring those around back," Jamie offered, and before Hagrid could object, she grabbed one of the sacks the magical leaves had been stuffed into and heaved it over her shoulder. Hagrid followed her without a word behind his hut.

"Now what are you up to?" Hagrid asked as he dropped the bag. Jamie made sure they were out of sight of Remus and Mr. Lupin before she pulled the piece of parchment from her jeans pocket.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she said, tapping her wand against the parchment.

Immediately, ink spiraled in every direction, filling every crevice and corner of the parchment. She scanned the map quickly, trying in vain to find the dot that was Remus' mother amongst all the students and parents at Hogwarts.

When she finally did find who she was looking for, she blinked and had to look twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The dot labeled _Nymphadora Lupin _was sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table along with _Sirius Black, Adriana Black, _and _Sirius Black II_.

"What are ye doing?" Hagrid asked after Jamie failed to answer his first question.

"Nothing," she said, tearing her eyes from the map, "Mischief managed."

Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Don't worry about it Hagrid," Jamie said, giving him a reassuring smile and walking back around his hut.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find her inside," she said as she rejoined the other two.

Remus knew immediately what she had done and agreed with Jamie that they might as well head back into the castle, as it was nearly lunch time.

Jamie's stomach gave a funny lurch at thought of what they would encounter if Mr. Black and Lupin were to face each other, but by the time they had entered the Great Hall, they found Mrs. Lupin sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, enjoying a glass of iced pumpkin juice. She winked at Jamie as she sat down, and she knew that Mrs. Lupin felt it was not the right time for the past friends to meet again.

* * *

_Reviews make the world go round. _


	8. Music and Meetings

_Thanks again to those who reviewed (__**creative-writing-girl13, Smith16, Mary Jane Elle Jay, **__and __**lady clark of books**__). Hope you enjoy it!_

_-No9_

* * *

"OH, _Jamie_. It's absolutely gorgeous…"

Lavender Brown practically swooned over Jamie's dress robes as she pulled them out of her trunk.

"Oooh, when did you get those?" Parvati Patil asked, fingering the material.

"Past weekend. Went down to Hogsmeade with Remus' and Sirius' mothers," Jamie said, wondering what tonight would be like.

The other two girls giggled, shooting glances at each other.

"I'm sure Sirius will look…so…ugh, I dunno how to even _describe _him…," Lavender said dreamily.

"And Remus too…always that slightly wild, rugged look about him…yet so shy and reserved…so _cute_," Parvati said, a far away sort of look in her eyes.

Jamie screwed up her face.

The ball would begin at six o'clock, and Lavender and Parvati had both pulled Jamie away from Remus and his parents around four, insisting that she should come with them and get ready for the festivities together. Jamie thought that two hours was quite an over estimate of how long it would actually take them to get dressed.

But oh, was she wrong.

After they had discussed what jewelry Jamie would wear (Lavender and Parvati went through their own array of necklaces and bracelets to find Jamie the perfect match, as she realized she had none of her own), Parvati attempted to brush out Jamie's hair and Lavender was sorting through her make up and pulling out several compacts, tubes, and bottles.

Jamie was quite unnerved, especially when Parvati began pulling a brush roughly through her tangled hair.

"I say give up," Jamie said through the tears in her eyes as Parvati pulled several strands loose.

"Hmph. Nothing Lockhart's Tangle Tamer won't cure," she said.

And with a determination Jamie didn't know Parvati had, she whipped out a bottle and lathered Jamie's hair with a liberal amount of a turquoise liquid. Parvati brushed her fingers through Jamie's hair easily, and the potion seemed to evaporate, leaving Jamie with shiny, slightly wavy hair that met her shoulders.

"Holy…," Jamie trailed off, staring into the mirror.

Parvati, with a triumphant look on her face, assessed her handiwork.

"Hmm, you could pin it up a bit if you want, but I'd say it looks great the way it is," she said.

Lavender agreed the more natural the better, but the amount of make up she had pulled from her bureau seemed to contradict her theory.

Jamie was becoming more and more apprehensive, yet Lavender seemed to know what she was doing. She whipped out several brushes, and lightly dusted Jamie's face, then began work on her eyes ("Most gorgeous green, gotta make them stand out…honestly if I had your eyes I would have done this _ages _ago…"), and a light glossy color on her lips.

When Jamie was finally allowed to look into the mirror again, she was a bit taken aback. She didn't have time to marvel at the transformation though, as the two girls helped slip her dress robes over her head and began fussing over the fact that Jamie had no shoes to match to her robes.

Jamie was surprised to see Lavender whip out her wand and cleverly transfigure her shoes into pearly white ballet flats, along with ribbons that tied up her leg.

She was speechless.

"I – I…jeez guys, I don't know what to say…thank you so much," Jamie said sheepishly, taking in her own appearance.

"Nooo problem, you have no idea how long I've wanted to get at that hair of yours," Parvati laughed.

"Sirius won't be able to resist…," Lavender added, a wicked smile spreading across her face.

"What?"

"Ooooh, please…I can _tell _he fancies you. Everyone can," she said, and Parvati nodded her head furiously.

"Lucky git."

Jamie laughed off their comments, but couldn't help the funny feeling that twisted in her stomach. She ignored it, and helped the two girls get ready, laughing and talking about how much fun the night should be. Jamie silently told herself that she would somehow have to conceal her invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map.

Sirius, Remus, and herself had decided that as soon as they noted their parents' absence, they would try and find where the Order was assimilating, and with the help of the Marauder's Map, it wouldn't be a difficult task. They would hide underneath the invisibility cloak and listen in on what the anti-Voldemort force would be discussing. Jamie herself felt rather offended that Dumbledore hadn't told her about the Order of the Phoenix. Ever since Mrs. Lupin and Mrs. Black had mentioned it, she had wanted to join. Wouldn't this night be the perfect opportunity for Jamie, Sirius, and Remus to be informed of its activities?

After much fussing over details Jamie was sure no one would notice, they deemed themselves ready to leave their dormitory. Jamie was amazed that it was already five 'til six. Not knowing how the time had passed so quickly, the girls headed into the common room and joined the chattering crowd below. Everyone was rather noisy as they left through the portrait hole, talking and laughing, showing off each other's dress robes.

Jamie followed along silently, wanting to find Remus or Sirius as quickly as she could once they had reached the entrance hall. Both boys had decided to travel up to the school with their parents, and agreed to meet Jamie there.

The entrance hall, if possible, was even more noisy. What seemed like most of the student body, parents, and teachers were already streaming into the Great Hall.

Jamie gasped upon entering through the great oak doors. Hundreds of streamers hung around the stone walls and wreaths of flowers with real live fairies flitted among them, their jewel like wings sparkling. Several sections of the gray stone were covered with climbing roses of scarlet and white. Thousands of candles floated near the ceiling, which reflected the brilliant starry sky outside, crescent moon and all.

The regular four house tables had vanished, and instead, several dozen smaller, round tables stood near the walls, the center floor cleared for the dancing that had already begun. The Weird Sisters were set up at the head of the hall on a stage were the staff table usually stood. The four hundred or so people already on the dance floor were a blur of color among the lively music. Everyone had dressed in their best for the occasion. Other people stood huddled in groups among the crowd, talking and laughing.

Jamie just had time to marvel at the sounds and color that had mesmerized her senses, when someone knocked into her.

"Oof! Oh! – sorry!," the person apologized. He attempted to mop up a considerably amount of pumpkin juice that had doused his black robes.

Jamie snorted in laughter as the boy she had now recognized as Sirius looked up again, a sheepish look on his face.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't get any on you, did – ?" Sirius' expression changed abruptly as though seeing the person in front of him for the first time.

His mouth dropped a centimeter, and he managed to slop even more pumpkin juice down his front. Jamie couldn't help it, and began to laugh.

"Gulping gargoyles, Jamie," he said suddenly, regaining his usual charming manner, "What'd you do? Hex the hair off your head and scalp someone?"

Jamie's smile quickly dropped faded and was replaced with a scowl.

"If you have to know, Parvati and Lavender helped me," she said haughtily.

"Yeah, s'pose you needed all the help you could get," said Sirius. He took a slow draught from what was left of his drink, his eyes traveling to Jamie's smooth hair, sliding over her bare shoulders, and down the length of the shimmering, pearly fabric. Jamie, feeling suddenly very self-conscious, asked where his parents were.

"Right this way, m'lady," Sirius said, bowing dramatically, and before Jamie could protest, wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her over to a table at the far end of the hall.

Mrs. Black's face brightened as she saw Jamie and Sirius approach, and Mr. Black looked a bit surprised.

"My, my, Jamie," Mrs. Black got up and wrapped a strand of Jamie's hair around a finger, "How in the world did you manage that?"

"Asked her the same thing, pretty sure some poor witch is walking around now, bald…," Sirius muttered, grinning. Mr. Black snorted into his bottle of Butterbeer, and Jamie sent both of them a withering glare.

"How _very _much like your son you are, Mr. Black," Jamie said mockingly.

"Sorry, Sirius seems to have inherited some of my more less desirable traits…," Mr. Black said, smiling and surveying Jamie over his bottle.

"What happened to you?" another voice asked, bemused. Remus was walking over to them, looking very handsome in his navy blue robes.

Jamie opened her mouth angrily, but was cut off quickly by Remus.

"I meant Sirius! Did you go for a swim?" he added quickly, appraising Sirius' orange lace cuffs, but he had difficulty hiding his smile. Sirius burst into laughter, shortly followed by Remus.

"OH, _honestly!_" Jamie huffed with her fists clenched. A slight pink tinge was creeping up her neck.

"I think you look very nice," the voice behind Jamie caused her to spin around. Mr. and Mrs. Lupin stood there, arm in arm. Mrs. Lupin winked at her, in wonderful soft pink robes that matched her hair.

"Thank you," Jamie said. She glanced between Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, and felt the sudden tension that had filled the air.

"Dad, this is Mr. and Mrs. Black, Sirius' parents, the one I told you about," said Remus quickly.

Mr. Black and Lupin gave the slightest of nods as means of recognition, but did not speak.

"Right, so, er – We'll just be on the dance floor then," Sirius said, and grabbed Jamie's hand and Remus by the arm and led them away.

Once they were in the center of the crazed frenzy and noise that was teenagers dancing, Sirius had to half shout for the other two to hear him over the music.

"Don't look too happy, do they?"

"Ugh…Oh my God, they're sitting down!"

Sure enough, the Lupins had seated themselves with the Blacks. Mrs. Lupin and Mrs. Black were talking animatedly, ignoring their husbands on either side of them.

"Well, there's no point in hanging around staring… If they start dueling, I suppose we'll hear the curses flying from across the room," Remus shouted.

The other two nodded, and did their best to enjoy themselves. This didn't prove difficult at all. They were engulfed by the crowd, the people around them vibrating with energy as they danced and moved across the room, greeting people as they went. Jamie quite enjoyed being spun around by Dean Thomas, who held her at arm's length, then drew her in close again. A pretty Ravenclaw girl had come up to Remus, and Sirius had shot Jamie a rueful grin and a wink. Sirius of course, was having no difficulty in finding a dance partner, as he seemed to have a new girl in front of him every two minutes, as if they had been fighting to get to him. Jamie was just thinking that this was actually what was happening, when the Weird Sisters finished their song to tumultuous applause.

Professor Dumbledore had joined the band on stage, and soon the hall quieted down. Jamie's ears were ringing oddly in the sudden silence.

"Now, I was going to ask if you are all enjoying yourselves, but this doesn't seem quite necessary – " his words were punctuated by loud cheering from the crowd gathered below him " – so all I can do is suggest that you try all the food that the house-elves have outdone themselves by making, and that your enjoyment lasts for the duration of the evening!"

His words were greeted by more cheers and Dumbledore actually remained on stage at the suggestion by one of the band members, and was coaxed into singing a duo with its lead man. Professor McGonnagol stood amongst several other teachers, dressed in bottle green dress robes, and watched Professor Dumbledore reprovingly. Her hair had remained in its tight bun. Snape was skulking in a corner, speaking with Lucius Malfoy and, judging by the size and looks of the other two men, what must have been Crabbe's and Goyle's fathers.

But the three couldn't help being distracted from laughing at tiny Professor Flitwick, as he was tossed through the crowd, when the Fat Friar, glided across their heads, and a burst of canary yellow streamers followed a mass of twinkling black stars. Students parted as a huge outline of a badger ran across the length of the hall, reared up upon reaching its end, and howled, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The Hufflepuffs erupted into cheers.

Then, two giant silver serpents on opposites sides of the hall, gliding like water snakes, moved their way among the streamers across the walls, hissing and spitting a shower of green and silver sparks. The Slytherins made a raucous noise as the two snakes converged at the front of the hall, and disappeared with a bang among another puff of smoke, this time emerald green. The smoke had barely cleared when a loud screech was heard, and a colossal bird had swept over the Great Hall, spreading its wings so wide it nearly touched the walls. They were all showered in blue and bronze feathers from that disappeared before they hit the ground, the Ravenclaws clapping and cheering. The raven vanished with another puff of smoke, when the loudest noise yet filled the hall.

A booming roar echoed off the walls as a golden lion leapt through one of the Hall's tall windows and charged through the scattering crowd. It stopped in the middle of the dance floor, its eyes sparkling viciously, opened its mouth to let out another ear-splitting roar, and they were all engulfed in a shower of crimson and gold sparks. The Gryffindors were making enough noise to rival that of their mascot's, and after the lion had too, vanished in a crimson haze, the entire hall again burst into cheers.

As the music started again and people talked excitedly about the apparitions, Remus turned to Sirius and Jamie.

"I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go sit down," he said.

Sirius gave him a reproving look and Jamie frowned, both trying to make him stay. But Remus had made up his mind, and edged his way out of the crowd. Sirius shrugged, and continued dancing with the next girl in line. Jamie grabbed Neville by the hand and coaxed him into dancing, Neville going quite pink in the face.

Eventually, Sirius disengaged himself from the girl that had wrapped her hands around his neck, and immediately caught Jamie and placed one hand on her waist and took the other with his own. The two proceeded to dance through the hall, scattering as many people as the Gryffindor lion. Jamie was laughing hard as they nearly ran over Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, and Sirius whipped Jamie around and drew her a bit closer. They slowed down, laughing and panting, Jamie resting her forehead on Sirius' chest as she tried to calm herself. She suddenly became extremely aware of how close they were as Sirius' familiar scent engulfed her. Jamie looked up into Sirius' face, only to find he was staring down at her with those mischievous blue eyes, an odd sort of smile on his face.

"Um, shall we go find Remus?" Jamie asked awkwardly, disentangling herself from Sirius' arms.

Sirius followed her out of the crowd, but not before Jamie thought a fleeting look of disappointment had crossed his features. Any of the awkwardness between them disappeared immediately as they found Remus sitting with his and Sirius' parents.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Mrs. Lupin asked. She and Mrs. Black were still chattering away, seemingly unaware of the fact that their husbands were ignoring each other. Remus seemed to not notice this, answering questions Mrs. Black asked him about school and Jamie and Sirius.

Remus raised an eyebrow, taking in their flushed appearance.

"Remmy, come on, you need to get out there again," Jamie said and Sirius gave him a wide grin.

"Sorry, not all of us have the energy of Gryffindor quidditch players," Remus said sarcastically.

"Oh, bite me," Sirius retorted.

Jamie couldn't help it.

"Please, don't. Having one werewolf as a friend is enough for me to deal with," she said, putting a hand to her eyes.

Sirius, Remus, and Mrs. Lupin and Black laughed. Mr. Lupin had choked on his Butterbeer and was coughing while Mr. Black stared at Jamie. Mr. Lupin, spluttering, was attempting to form words when Remus decided that he was hungry, and Jamie and Sirius followed him quickly towards the other end of the hall.

"That was brilliant," Sirius laughed, "Did you see the look on my dad's face? As if he honestly thought we didn't know…"

"Yeah," Remus smiled wryly. "Mind, I'm going to really get one hell of a punishment later on. Worth it though," he added quickly as he saw Jamie's worried face.

They began to pile their plates high with food, and made their way back over to the table, only to find it deserted.

"Where do you reckon they've gone?" Sirius asked, holding a plate in each hand.

"Dunno…"

The three whipped around, searching the crowd for any sign of the four adults.

"I don't see any of them…hang on, where's Professor Dumbledore?" said Jamie.

Sirius quickly threw the two plates onto the table and the trio left the Great Hall at a remarkable speed, considering the amount of people crammed into it.

Once out in the entrance hall, which was much cooler away from all of the moving bodies, Jamie whipped out the invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map she had hidden in the folds of her robes.

"Come on," she muttered tersely and lead them into a broom cupboard.

Jamie had never seen so many dots filling what was the Great Hall on the Marauder's Map, their labeled names overlapping each other, and making them impossible to read. There was another, much smaller congregation of about thirty dots though swarming in the teacher's lounge, among them the names _Black, Lupin, Vance, Podmore, Shackelbolt, _and _Dumbledore_.

They grinned at each other excitedly and threw the invisibility cloak over themselves. The three shuffled their way up to the second floor, where the door to the teacher's lounge was shut tight. Jamie was just wondering how they were going to enter the room inconspicuously, when another wizard hurried down the corridor toward them. They flattened themselves against the wall then followed the small man as he opened the door and passed through them.

"So sorry, so sorry," he muttered immediately to the scattered witches and wizards, who had all turned to look at him.

"Mundungus, how nice of you to join us," growled one wizard that Jamie didn't recognize, not looking all too pleased at his appearance.

"Sorry, sorry, you know, haven't been here in a while, got lost on my way up…"

The wizard called Mundungus let himself sink into one of the last remaining empty armchairs. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate, casting shadows over the stony faces around the room. Jamie, Remus, and Sirius shrunk into one of the corners, and waited quietly.

"My friends," Dumbledore had stood up, "I hope you all have enjoyed the festivities this evening…I know it has been quite some time since some of you have been inside these walls."

He chuckled to himself as though remembering past years, then continued, much more soberly.

"I'm sorry to say that we are going to have to tighten security at the Ministry, as someone tried to break into the Department of Mysteries this past week, though Fudge his having a time trying to keep it quiet. I was hoping we could double some of the shifts. Remus, have you had any luck with the werewolves?"

Mr. Lupin shook his head grimly.

"Greyback has been there. When I tried to explain what I was there for and discourage them from joining Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters, they nearly attacked. Too much animosity with witches and wizards I think, then again, I can't blame them…"

A witch sitting in the corner let out a derisive laugh.

"Well of course they're not going to help us. I bet You-Know-Who is offering much more incentive for joining him. I daresay they'll be more of a help than even the giants."

Hagrid spoke, and Jamie just then became aware that he was in the room, half of his massive frame hidden in the shadows.

"Yeh know, there's almos' no point in arguing with 'em anymore. I mean ter say, I can keep tryin' but there seems little tha' I can do ter change their minds."

The firelight flickered on Dumbledore's half moon spectacles as he continued to speak.

"You are an immense help Hagrid, I hope you know. Kingsley has also informed me that Lucius Malfoy has become even more friendly with the Minister, and has overheard him asking Fudge if they could possibly – er, take a little trip down to the Department of Mysteries. Now Fudge seemed quite flustered at the thought, but I don't deny that Lucius has his ways about him…"

Another wizard with his back to the hidden trio moved across the room and stood directly in front of them, though they took little notice as they strained their ears.

"…and we best find a way to corner him before he begins asking questions about prophecies – "

"Dumbledore," a voice growled gruffly from the wizard that had stationed himself in front of them, "I think it best we discuss this without prying eyes and eavesdropping ears in the room."

He jerked a gnarled hand behind him and took hold of the invisibility cloak, yanking it roughly from around their bodies. It became entangled in Sirius' feet, and he fell over, the wizard who had spoken moving out of the way as Sirius dragged Jamie and Remus down with him in an attempt to right himself. They collapsed in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

Jamie looked up, her hair askew, and gasped as she met the eyes (both of them) of Mad-Eye Moody. Sirius screwed up his face.

"Dammit!"

* * *

_Please, please, please, PLEASE review. Come on now, thirty seconds of your time means I will be so happy I might even update tomorrow!_


End file.
